Commitment
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Continuing on from 'Feelings' KIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. Just borrowing, shall return them in the morning...

**Plot: **Continues on from 'Feelings'

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs and Kate walked into the office the next morning, to find Abby standing in front of Gibbs desk.

"Gibbs! Gibbs" Abby shouted

"Calm down Abs." Gibbs had a big grin on his face, Kate let go of his hand and walked over to her desk.

"I'm too good at my job! Wait… why are you smiling?" She asked, she then spun around on her heels.

"Did you tell him?!" she accused McGee

"No!" he said defensively.

"We found him! Well I did" Abby said correcting herself.

"Who?" Gibbs asked confused.

"That Colonel who we found guilty of murder, but then we lost him"

"Good work Abs!" he said walking behind his desk. He grabbed something out of his pocket, a small velvet covered box and put in his draw. He picked up his gun and locked the draw. He turned around to see his team all grabbing their weapons. He throw the keys at DiNozzo

"I've got the address Boss" McGee said passing him on the way to the elevator. Gibbs passed Kate desk seeing her get her weapon.

"Hold on, where are you going?" He asked Kate

"With you" she said a confused

"Oh no. You're staying here with Abby" he ordered, then looked down at her stomach.

"Gibbs, it's like only three weeks!" Kate protested

"You're staying!" he said raising his voice. He ran to the lift getting in before the doors closed.

Abby looked up at Kate about to say something when Ducky came into the squad room.

"Where is Gibbs?" he asked rather urgently.

"He just left. What did you mean when you said 'only three weeks" Abby said copying Kate. A smiled spread across Kate's face.

"I'm having a baby!" she blurted out, Abby rushed across and hugged her.

"Congratulations Caitlin" Ducky said.

"When did you find out?" Abby asked letting go of Kate.

"Yesterday" she replied.

**xxx**

By mid-morning Gibbs had managed to catch the colonel and get a truthful confession out of him. He walked beside the two men guiding the Colonel away in cuffs. Gibbs walked into squad room,

"Where's Kate?" He asked DiNozzo

"Not sure Boss" he replied.

Half an hour later Kate stepped out of the elevator and walked to her desk. She noticed Gibbs standing in the middle of the room and frowned. He looked over his shoulder seeing Kate approach. Turning around he bent down on one knee.

"Kate" She turned to face Gibbs at the sound of her name.

"You own my heart, it belongs to you, and you alone." He paused looking at her reaction.

"Kate, will you marry me?" he asked. She was shocked, lost for words. She wanted to say yes, but her heart in her throat prevented her from answering.

"Come on, my knee is killing me!" he groaned

"How romantic!" she managed said as she put her hands together and drew them close to her chest. She helped him to his feet.

"Yes!" she whispered as Gibbs slipped the ring on her finger. She admired the beauty of it for a couple of seconds before throwing her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth.

**xxx**

Jen watched from the balcony. She burned with envy inside; she wanted Jethro all to herself. Smiling to herself she walked back to her office. _'If I can't have him, then no-one else can. I am going to give her hell!' _she thought. She closed the door behind her and sat down in her chair. Someone knocked on her door "Come in" The door opened

"Yes Cynthia. What do you want?" Jen snapped.

"Mr Jacobsen from Homeland Securities" Jen nodded her head and in walked a man in a black suit.

**xxx**

Everyone was standing around talking and congratulating Gibbs and Kate, when Ducky walked in.

"What's all the excitement about?" he asked, Kate flashed her ring in front of his face

"Congratulations!!" Ducky said beaming.

"Oh, Gibbs. I meant to give you this" Ducky said handing over a piece of paper. Gibbs put on his glasses and read the paper. Sighing, he placed it on his desk, he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist pulling her closer. DiNozzo and McGee beckoned Kate over to the plasma, they talked amongst themselves.

Jen showed the gentleman out of her office and stared down into the squad room. She soon walked down the stairs gracefully and moved swiftly across the room to stand next to Gibbs.

"I had a meeting with Homeland Securities, I will need to brief you later on the situation which has arisen" Jen said moving closer to him. Kate turned her head to look at Gibbs with Jen standing close by. _'There isn't anything going on between them'_ she told herself repeatedly, if only she could just believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the way Abby walked into the squad room, you could see she was bubbling with excitement. She raced across to where Kate was standing with DiNozzo and McGee. She peered down at Kate's hand and saw the ring. Her face fell,

"Aww. I missed it" Abby said devastated. Kate looked across

"Did you know he was going to purpose?" Kate asked

"Yeah! I suggested it" she chirped. Kate glared at her

"Though I didn't tell him when or where" Abby added quickly.

"How do you know you love him though?" DiNozzo asked.

"I dunno, I just know. Well I can't see anything wrong with him and he is always there for me. He's perfect" Kate replied dreamily.

"Nothing wrong with him?" DiNozzo teased

"He slaps the back of our heads, always grumpy unless he has coffee in his hand, shouts and always gets obsessive over cases" He said listing them with his fingers.

"He's not like that to us" Both Abby and Kate said in tune.

"Must be a chick thing" he whispered to McGee, who nodded his head.

Kate looked over at Gibbs. Jen was whispering something into his ear making him smile. Jen laughed softly placing her hand on his back; Kate turned around and walked out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Abby asked the others. She stared at Kate walking into the lift.

**xxx**

As soon as Kate stepped in the lift she pressed a button. She didn't care which one; she just wanted to get away from Jen hitting on her fiancé. Tears trickled down her cheek; she could feel something gabbing into her thigh. She felt around in her pants pocket and pulled out her car keys. She pressed another button going to the car park. Kate unlocked her car and got in the front seat; she started the engine and thought where to go. Kate turned on the radio letting the music wash over her as she tried to calm down. Though it wasn't working as all she could think about was Jen and Gibbs. Kate had a sudden craving for a chocolate.

Kate reversed out of the car space and headed towards the corner store. Parking on the street she looked around for her bag 'Damn, I forgot my wallet' Kate looked around once more and found it lying on the floor 'Or maybe I just forgot to take it out of the car' Kate thought to herself picking it up. She paid for a block of chocolate then walked back to her car and drove back to NCIS. Kate headed to the CAFF-POW machine and filled a cup up walking to Abby's lab.

**xxx**

Gibbs saw Kate looking over and smiled sweetly at her. He looked to his right seeing Jen standing there he glared at her.

"Your 'stare' doesn't work on me. I learnt how to speak "Gibbs" a long time ago." Gibbs laughed slightly at the comment she made. Gibbs looked over his shoulder again seeing Kate leave, he frowned and saw about to follow after her but Jen pulled him back.

**xxx**

"Abby?" Kate said looking around for the Goth. She appeared from behind her desk; she insistently walked forward and took the CAFF-POW from Kate.

"How do you know that wasn't for me?" she joked, Abby held it out for Kate to take.

"Are you kidding! In my condition?" she asked,

"But this is what these are for" Kate said holding up the block of chocolate. Abby smiled walking back to her computer with Kate hot on her heels.

"Want a piece?" she asked breaking some off. Abby nodded her head taking some.

"Why did you leave to suddenly?" Abby asked, Kate laughed

"I had a chocolate craving" she lied.

"Kate?" Abby asked

"I know Gibbs told me several times there isn't anything going between them, but I can't help think that there is" Kate admitted.

"Why don't you talk to Gibbs about it" Abby suggested.

"No. I can't do that. Agrh, is that marriage is going to be like? Me worrying all the time and Gibbs flirting with other woman?" Kate sighed

"No! Of course not. He loves you Kate." Abby reassured her.

"Hey did you tell him what to say?" Kate asked curiously.

"Nope, I just said that you should purpose. Why what did he say?" Abby asked.

"You own my heart, it belongs to you, and you alone" Kate said thinking back to Gibbs purposing.

"See you have nothing to worry about!" Abby said taking a sip of her CAFF-POW.

"Abby have you seen…" He asked walking into the lab.

"Hi Gibbs" Kate replied stopping Abby's back massage.

"Hey! Keep going" Abby insisted

"Shouldn't you be giving on to me? Seeing as I am pregnant" Kate said digging her thumbs into Abby's tense shoulder muscle.

"Where did you go?" Gibbs asked

"To the shops. I really wanted chocolate" she replied Gibbs looked down to the block on the desk corner which only a few lines left.

"Yeah I can see that" On Gibbs way out he passed Ducky walking in.

"Abby, I need you to find out what you can about these remains" Ducky said handing over a jar.

The labs phone was ringing Abby walked over and pressed a button.

"You're on the air!"

_"Abs, can I speak to Kate?"_ asked Gibbs. Kate got up and walked over to the desk with two computers on it.

"Yeah"

_"We need to talk about when you are going to have your first ultra sound_"

"Um, well I haven't really thought about it"

_"why not tomorrow afternoon"_ Gibbs suggested.

"Ok" Kate agreed. Gibbs hung up the phone to make the appointment.

"He's really getting into being a father!" Abby said looking up from the machine.

"Yeah it's great. We didn't plan having a baby this early, but it's a nice surprise" Kate said

"Though, I'm worried what he is going to be like emotionally when the child grows up to be Kelly's age." Kate spoke softly.

"Who's Kelly?" Abby asked confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following day Gibbs team where sitting in MTAC having a meeting with the Director of Homeland Securities. Jen was sitting next to Gibbs listening to the man talking; she walked her fingers up his leg and placed her hand on his knee. Gibbs removed her hand but she placed it back on his knee again. Gibbs looked across at Kate sitting next to him, sighing he turned back to the screen. Kate could see out of the corner of her eye what Jen was doing. She ignored the flirtation and thought back over the last couple of months;thinking how she was alwats around Gibbs 24/7 and finally realsing that she loved him.

The meeting went on all morning, when it finished Kate got up following DiNozzo out of the room. Gibbs appeared in the squad room minutes later; Kate got up and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you at the appointment. Just have to do something first" she walked down to her car.

Arriving at the post office she picked up her mail and headed back towards her car; she heard someone down the road calling for help. Kate stopped staring down the path she saw two men struggling to force the woman into the white van. She looked closer and saw it was Director Shepard. Sitting in her car, she wanted to forget what she saw and make it to her ultra sound appointment. But if she didn't go she knew Gibbs would be hurt whatever she decided. Sighing she started the car waiting for the van to drive down the street. Kate followed the van but kept at a distance so it wouldn't look like she was tailing the van.

She stopped at the corner of the street and looked around searching for the van. Kate finally saw it pull up at a deserted train yard, she saw the men dragging the Director out of the van. Parking the car close to the yard Kate got out. She crept around listening for voices to determine which carriage they had taken the Director. Down at the end of the yard Kate choice a random window and peered in. She saw the Director tied to a chair with a cloth over her mouth so she couldn't yell for help. One of the men stepped forward pushing a gun to her temple.

Kate ducked down running through her options. '_If I went in there now with no backup, I wouldn't be much help. But If I did wait for backup who knows what those morons would do to the Director. Only if Gibbs was here, he would know what to do. That's it! He shouldn't be too far away from here.'_ Kate thought, she slowly got up and returned to her car. Opening her phone she saw six missed calls from Gibbs. Dialling his number, he picked up on the second ring.

_"Where the hell are you?" _

"No time to explain. Get down here right now!"

_"Why, what's the matter?"_

"The Director has been abducted"

_"Where?"_

"At the old train yard near the wharf. I'll call DiNozzo and McGee"

_"Stay where you are. I'll be there in ten"_ She hung up the phone and called the others quickly explaining the situation.

Twenty minutes past and no one had shown up. "Where the hell are they?!" Kate said standing up. She walked back to the train that held the Director. Peering inside Kate could see she was still tied to the chair; the men weren't anywhere to be seen inside. Thinking on the stop, Kate drew her weapon and entered the carriage. She opened the door after securing the room, she quickly walked over to the Director. Kate untied the cloth,

"Quick! Get out, they are coming back. I can manage" The Director whispered scanning her eyes over Kate's face. Kate scoffed

"Yeah right, tied to a chair!?"

"You should of listened to Jen, you silly little girl" He kicked the gun out of her hand, struggling he managed to tie her to a chair.

**xxx**

Gibbs parked the car behind Kate's. He walked up putting his face up against one of the windows, he couldn't find her inside.

"Damn it. I told you to stay here!" he shouted. McGee and DiNozzo soon turned up.

"So what do we know?" asked DiNozzo

"We now have TWO missing agents!" he pulled out his weapon and started searching the yard.

"Do we know where they are?" McGee asked making Gibbs turned around

"If I did I wouldn't be searching, would I McGee!!" he snapped, pulling a finger to his lip he signalled for them to be quiet. They search every place they could think of, having no luck finding Kate or the Director.

**xxx**

"Go make sure everything is ready" the taller man said to the other man. He nodded and left the carriage. Kate had been trying to reach her knife and finally she managed to get at it. She pulled it open and was busy cutting the rope that tied her hands together. The man turned his back to them looking out the window; Kate bent down and cut the rope around her feet. Sitting back up, the man turned around and looked at her. "You just moved!" he said drawing his weapon. She stood up and swung the chair at him, knocking him unconscious.

Kate moved over to Jen and cut her free. Putting away her knife she took Jen by the hand "Come on let's get out of here!" Both women ran down the train looking for a door to exit from. Though each door was locked from the outside. They heard the door creaking open; Kate's heart began to race, she looked around for a weapon. All she found was a plank of wood at her feet. Picking it up, she tightened her grip on the plank adjusting her eyes to the door as it opened. She swung it towards the man coming forward, he ducked and Kate swung it again. The wood hit him on the shoulder, Kate hit him again but he grabbed it yanking it out of her hands. He struck her hard aiming for her stomach, Kate stumbled backwards falling out of the train. She landed on the ground with a thud; The Director ran forward wrestling the man to the ground.

She looked down at Kate on the dirt.

"What should I do now?" she asked kneeling on the man making sure he wasn't going anywhere

"Scream at the top of your lungs, call for Gibbs" she gasped. The director did just that and within seconds the team came running,

"There is another man in the train" the Director said as McGee went into the darkness. McGee emerged dragging the man handcuffed along the floor back to the door.

Gibbs came around the corner of the train, gun drawn. Seeing Kate on the ground he ran over,

"What the hell where you thinking?" he yelled.

"Are you alright Kate?" he asked seconds later his heart racing.

"He… he hit me in the stomach Gibbs" she said gasping for air.

"DiNozzo, as senior field Agent, you're in charge" he said picking up Kate in his arms he walked back to his car taking her to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time seemed to be going slow for Gibbs. Just minutes before, he had rushed Kate to the hospital and demanded that a doctor examine her as they were running the risk of losing their unborn child. Gibbs paced up and down in the waiting room; he was prepared whether it would be good or bad news. _'Why are they taking so long?'_ he asked himself impatiently. Gibbs buried his head in his hands running his fingers through his hair. Gibbs suddenly looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching.

He saw a man in a grey suit heading toward his direction; the man stopped just a few feet away. Gibbs glared at him, he was about to say something but then the doctor came into the room and called for 'Jethro Gibbs'. Gibbs stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Everything is fine. Your fiancé is resting comfortably" he explained.

"What about the baby?" Gibbs asked nervously.

"The blow missed the child but hit Kate's upper rib cage. The bruises will be visible for a couple of weeks. The pain should go away in the next few days" he said.

"Can I go and see her?" Gibbs asked again, the doctor nodded his head and walked away.

Gibbs took a deep breath in trying to relax his nerves and then walked into the room. Seeing Kate lying on the bed he rushed over to her side.

"I have arranged another ultrasound for this afternoon" the Nurse spoke to Gibbs; he nodded his head and smiled before the Nurse left the room. Gibbs stood beside the bed, he softly stroking her left hand.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"OK. Though my chest hurts" she groaned trying to sit up. Kate looked up behind Gibbs seeing her father standing in the door way.

Mr Todd was looking at his daughter and Gibbs caressing her hand. He slowly thought of what he was seeing before him. The nurse mentioning an ultrasound and he saw a ring on his daughter fourth finger. A look of surprise appeared on his face, Gibbs turned around.

"I'm going to have some coffee" he said softly kissing Kate on her forehead. He walked out of the room and Mr Todd moved towards the bed.

"You're engaged to…"

"Gibbs. Yes" Kate said finishing the sentence

"Don't you want to marry someone your age?" Mr Todd asked his daughter.

"No" she replied shaking her head "I want Gibbs" she continued.

"What about his job. What if something happens to him? You'd be better off with a lawyer or doctor?" her father suggested. Kate laughed.

"Gibbs never gets hurt" she paused thinking for a moment before continuing.

"So you're saying that being a NCIS Agent isn't a real job?" she hissed.

"I didn't say that"

"No, but you were implying it. Does mum think that as well?" Kate asked.

"Your mother doesn't know about your engagement" he replied

"That's not what I asked! I meant about me being a NCIS Special Agent. Does mum think it's a 'real' job?" Kate asked annoyed.

"I'm not sure. But honey don't you want someone younger to be your husband?" he asked again. Frowning she asked

"Why are you pushing this?! Can't you just be happy that I'm getting married?"

"I'm sure your mother would share the same view about the age difference"

"But you don't know what mum thinks if you haven't talked about it?"

"What about that nice young man, who you went to school with? Didn't he turn out to be an accountant?" Her father asked changing the subject. Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing from her father. She was starting to get angry at his ignorance about the subject. Sitting up she leant against the pillows behind her.

"Look Dad, I love Gibbs! I wouldn't care if he was a hundred years older. He means the world to me! If you can't understand how I feel then I don't want you in my life or my child's life!" Kate said crossly placing her hands on her stomach.

Mr Todd stared at his daughter, sighing he left the room. Frustration boiled up inside of Kate. _'Why is he getting so worked up about the age difference. Gee, he and mum have some gaps between them!' _She thought angrily, the Nurse walked in and stood at the end of the bed.

"If you are ready, we can do the ultrasound now" she suggested.

"Can I wait till Gibbs comes back please?" She asked, the Nurse nodded her head and got ready the machine.

**xxx**

Gibbs walked back to the Kate's room. He stood outside in the hall when he heard raised voices. "_I love Gibbs! I wouldn't care if he was a hundred years older. He means the world to me! If you can't understand how I feel then I don't want you in my life or my child's life!" _He heard Kate say. Minutes later Mr Todd walked out of the room and stared at Gibbs as he left. All Gibbs could think about was six words that kept playing over and over in his mind. 'He means the world to me'

Beaming Gibbs walked into the room

"What's going on?" he asked

"Ultrasound" replied the Nurse. Gibbs rushed over to Kate's side. The Nurse placed the water-based gel over her stomach and lightly pressed the transducer on her stomach. Kate looked across at the screen, she squeezed Gibbs hand.

"It's at the early stages, but everything looks good" the nurse said smiling at them.

"Can you tell how old it is?" Gibbs asked "About 5-6 weeks" she replied. The Nurse turned off the machine and left the room.

"Five week huh!" Kate stated

"Yeah. Around the time of Suzanne McNeil case, remember?" Kate nods thinking back to the night in Gibbs basement. Gibbs sinks down into the chair; leaning against it he closes his eyes. Kate smiled looking across at Gibbs; she also closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

**xxx**

Half an hour later Gibbs shook Kate on the shoulder lightly

"You got visitors" he whispered into her ear. Kate opened one eye and saw Abby leaning over the bed looking down at her. Smiling Kate sat up

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly

"Yeah not to bad" Kate looked behind Abby and saw McGee holding onto Abby's hand. He realised Kate had seen him and instantly let go "It's ok Tim" she smiled watching McGee's cheeks turn a crimson red.

Abby noticed Kate was clutching onto something in her hand.

"What's this?" Abby asked before picking it up. She looked closer at the photos then smiled at Kate.

"It's your baby!" she nodded her head then rested it against the pillows.

"This probably isn't a good time to ask, but it's been bugging me all day! Yesterday you mentioned someone called Kelly?" Abby asked Kate. Gibbs looked up staring at Kate.

"Sorry Gibbs, it just slipped out" Kate apologised.

"Kelly was my daughter with my first wife" he said looking out the window.

"Do you still get to see her?" Abby asked looking into Gibbs blue eyes.

"No. They both died February 1991" Gibbs replied. Abby looked sympathetically at Gibbs, she walked over and gave him a hug.

"Ah, Abby. We better go if we want to see the movie" McGee said coming forward. Abby waved good bye.

"As Abby would say. There is something hinky going on between them" Kate said after they left.

"You think!" Gibbs replied she smiled. Gibbs sank back down in the chair and rested his head against the back falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jen pinned up her hair in a bun and started the car engine. She glanced over at the passenger seat making sure the flowers weren't rolling around. She doesn't know Kate personally, but she knew that she had risked her life to save Jens in the train yard. Jen arrived at the hospital; she asked reception for Kate's room number and went up. A nurse was coming out of the room

"Can you please find a vase with water to put these in?" she asked, the nurse nodded her head and took the flowers. As Jen walked into the dimly lit room, she could make out the bed and a chair pulled up close to it. Walking closer she could see Gibbs slumped in the chair with his left arm reached out to the bed holding onto Kate's hand. The Nurse came in placing the flowers down on the bedside table. Jen hurried out of the room, the nurse soon followed Jen and asked

"Would you like me to pass on a message for when they wake up?" Jen shook her head and left the hospital to go home.

**xxx**

The morning sun hit Gibbs face, stretching he sat up and looked over at Kate. He noticed flowers sitting on the bed side table, getting up he moved across seeing if there was a card. He searched around but saw nothing, puzzled he looked out the window wondering who left the flowers.

"Gibbs?" Kate called out; he turned around to face her.

"Good morning beautiful!" he replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine. I just really want to go home" she stated. Kate also noticed the flowers sitting next to her.

"Who are they from?"

"Dunno" Gibbs said shrugging his shoulders.

"A woman came by late last night. She had red hair and wore a suit" said the nurse walking in with breakfast. Kate smiled at the sight of food, she had forgotten how hungry she had been, her stomach growled and Kate laughed at the thought of her stomach reminding her she was hungry.

"When would I be able to go home?" she asked sitting up.

"Mid morning" she replied before leaving the room.

Kate suddenly frowned as she looked again at the flowers.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked worried when he saw Kate's expression.

"I'm just tired. It's nothing"

"The baby keeping you up?" he teased

"Something like that" she mumbled. Gibbs walked over and picked some of the fruit up from the tray. Something Kate didn't understand was _'Why hasn't Tony visited?!'_ she thought to herself. She knew she had only been at NCIS for a couple of months but she felt that she had a strong friendship with DiNozzo.

**xxx**

Tony woke up early and hurried over to the bathroom. He jumped in the shower to warm up from the cold morning. After his shower he walked into the kitchen with the towel wrapped around his waist. He sat down at the table and grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle; he pulled the morning papers closer to him and bit into the apple. On the final mouthful of the apple, he drummed his hands on the table and looked up at the clock. 7:43am. Walking back to his bedroom he changed and headed off to work.

Tony walked out of the lift as soon as the doors opened. He stopped as he entered the squad room. Looking down at Kate's desk, he wondered how she was feeling after the events of yesterday. Deep down he knew it was more than friendship that he felt towards her, he would never admit it to anyone but secretly, he loved her.

"Tony?" someone asked behind him making him jump at the sound of their voice. He spun around to face the person

"Don't do that Probie!" he shouted walking off to his desk.

"Do you think Gibbs is going to come into work today?" McGee asked as he sat down at his desk.

"I don't know. Why don't you ring him and find out?" DiNozzo snapped. McGee looked across then stared back at his computer screen to continue sending the email to Abby.

**xxx**

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and headed to his desk.

"Where is Kate?" DiNozzo asked looking up from the papers he was reading.

"At her apartment. What happened in the integration yesterday?" he asked

"The lawyers said if we weren't going to charge their clients they were leaving. Given we didn't have any evidence or anything they left after five minutes" DiNozzo replied, he was waiting to be yelled at from Gibbs.

"Hmm, they got a point there" he said sitting down. DiNozzo looked across the bullpen, puzzled at Gibbs reaction he then continued reading the files. Gibbs phone rang and he answered it. Seconds he hung up and left, he walked up the stairs towards the Directors office.

"Shut the door Jethro" Jen said as Gibbs entered. She moved closer to him

"How are you feeling?" she whispered in his ear as if she hadn't seen him for months. She flung her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a tight embrace. Memories flashed back to Gibbs of their second night in Paris. "No!" he shouted pushing her away.

"I never remember you resisting back then" Jen purred as she saw the twinkle in his eye indicating he was thinking about their relationship in the past.

"When are you going to realise that I am deeply in love with someone else?"

"Not just 'someone' Jethro. She is one of your _agents_!"

"Is this what it's all about?" he snapped

"No! I just remember a guy telling me 'romance' between agents doesn't work" she stated. Jen thought back to that dreadful night. All she could hear was the rain pouring down on the roof. She had thought that she had drained all the tears from her body but thinking of what he just told her, they started again like a waterfall tricking down her face.

"This time it's different" Gibbs said bring Jen back to the present.

"How?" she questioned.

"I don't need to describe my personal life to you! Is there something you want, Director?" She turned her back to him and walked to her desk "No" she replied.

**xxx**

Gibbs stormed out of the office; walking back to his desk he became frustrated at Jen. He grabbed his keys and coat he _needed_ to be with Kate. When he was with her, everything made sense and it felt like nothing bad would ever happen again. He drove over to her place and knocked on her door. When she opened the door Gibbs walked inside and wrapped his hands around her waist, he clung onto as long as h could before Kate released herself

"I'm just about to make coffee. Do you want a cup?" she asked shutting the door.

"No thanks" he answered moving over to the couch. _'What? Gibbs not drinking coffee!?' _Kate thought to herself shocked. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked leaning against his chest.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"He replied

"Gibbs, you _live_ off of coffee. To refuse it, plus I make excellent coffee. There must be something wrong" Kate explained "Nothing is wrong" he reassured her.

"Just wanted to be with my beautiful fiancé! Do I need a reason?" he questioned. Kate shook her head, Gibbs smiled and kissed her on her head. Kate smiled and closed her eyes as he softly stroked her arm.

**xxx**

Gibbs opened his eyes; he had fallen asleep with Kate in his arms. Standing up he looked around the room

"Kate" he called out.

"I'll have that coffee now!" he joked. He walked around searching for her, Gibbs found her standing against the wall of her bedroom. He walked up and shook her shoulder, Kate shrugged him off. He turned her around to face him, she turned her head away. Gibbs turned his head to face her; he could see that she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked wiping away her tears. Kate looked into his blue eyes,

"Oh, just the stupid things I said to my father back at the hospital"

"Like what?" Gibbs asked.

"He was telling me to find someone younger" Kate replied, she suddenly looked up at Gibbs realising what she said she quickly added

"But I told him that I love you and wouldn't have it any other way. Or that I don't care about our age difference" trying to smile she failed.

"Yeah? I heard the little speech you said telling him off!" Gibbs replied softly

"The thing is, I do want my parents in my life. Especially now that I am going to have a baby and I want them to be at our wedding" Kate sobbed, Gibbs wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. We'll sort it out"

**xxx**

Abby walked into the squad room.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked stopping in front of McGee's desk.

"Ah, not sure. He just left all of a sudden" he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Ready to go to lunch?" Abby asked McGee looked over at DiNozzo.

"Go ahead. I'll call if anything comes up" he replied as McGee stood up and followed Abby, when they reached the lift he took a hold of Abby's hand. Sighing DiNozzo looked around the empty room. He opened the bottom draw of his desk, put his feet up and took out the current issue of GSM magazine.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry, it's a bit of a long one; my imagination got the better of me. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

The next day Kate returned to work. She reassured everyone she felt fine, Abby was standing near Gibbs desk.

"You want something Abs?"

"What? Oh, I don't have any work downstairs so I thought that I would come up here" She said with a smile.

"I can find you work"

"Let's play truth or dare" she begged, McGee and DiNozzo stepped forward waiting for Gibbs reaction. He looked at them moving forward then back at Abby. "Please?" she chirped, she widened her eyes pleading for him to let them play. "Alright" Gibbs sighed giving in. Abby jumped up and down, she moved to the middle of the floor and sat down. McGee sat next to her, DiNozzo on his right, Gibbs and Kate entwined in each other arms with Gibbs resting his hands on her stomach.

"Truth or Dare. Abby" Gibbs asked.

"Dare" she answers

"Go without a CAFF-POW for the next 24 hours!" he stated

"Gibbs!" she whined

"Hey! You wanted to play" he admitted.

"McGeek. Truth or Dare" DiNozzo asked, McGee thought for a moment then replied

"Truth"

"Have you slept in a coffin?" Smiling McGee nodded.

"So, you two are going out?" DiNozzo asked both Abby and McGee.

"Yeah. I like him a lot" Abby replied looking over towards McGee.

"Truth or Dare, Tony"

"Dare"

"Forty push ups, right here right now" Kate replied with a sly grin on her face. DiNozzo got down on his hands and feet.

"One, two, three…" they all called out as DiNozzo did one push up.

"… thirty-eight, thirty-nine Forty!"

"Gee Tony, you're all muscle!" Abby said as he collapsed on the floor.

Thinking back to Gibbs dare for her, Abby squinted her eyes she looked towards Kate,

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth" Kate said, smiling evilly Abby asked

"Where you shocked when you found out about Gibbs first wife?" Everyone turned towards Gibbs; his eyes were swelling up with tears. Glaring at Abby, he couldn't believe she said that. He stood up and left the room, Kate looked across at Abby, but she was staring after Gibbs, Kate then looked back after Gibbs who was walking down the hall at the end of the building.

Quickly she got up and chased after him, she opened the door and found him sitting on the floor. She walked across and sat down next to him,

"I'm sure Abby didn't mean it" Kate whispered

"That's not why I'm upset" he uttered. Kate had only ever heard Gibbs say please once, but she has never seen him cry until now.

"What's the matter?" she asked

"I miss them so much!" She put her arm around his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze.

Questioning her own future with him, she got up to leave. She walked back to her desk where she found Abby waiting.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah. He'll be fine" Kate smiled sitting down. Abby turned

"Hey Tony, any new exciting women in your life? You haven't talked much lately" Abby spoke, He shook his head

"Nope, getting used to the singe life" he replied looking up. Kate's desk phone rang and she picked up. Abby walked over to McGee's desk.

"Do you want me to check your hard drive. You mentioned something about it earlier?" she asked looking into his eyes.

When Gibbs came back to the room, Abby had left to go back t her lab.

"Saturday we are having lunch at my parents house" Kate said as he walked past her desk. The second Gibbs sat down his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs" he listened for a while before speaking

"Yep. We'll be right down there" he hung up the phone.

"Gas the truck, DiNozzo" he said tossing him the keys.

"What get got Boss?" he asked

"A dead Marine, come one" Gibbs said heading towards the elevator.

**xxx**

For the rest of the week, the case occupied Kate's mind as she didn't have time to think about having lunch with her parents. Saturday morning Kate woke up to find Gibbs was already awake. Looking down at her he smiled "Hi" he said. She sat up and kissed him.

"We don't need to decided now but we should start talking about whose place we are going to live in" Gibbs said.

"Well no doubt about it, yours" she replied

"Why?" he asked frowning

"It's bigger, warmer, all your stuff is here, plus my apartment doesn't have a basement for you to work on your boat!" she chuckled, Gibbs smiled

"What we should start planning is our wedding or I won't be able to fit into any dress!" she said seriously making Gibbs laugh at the thought. Kate got up; the black silk nightie clung to her skin as she moved across the room.

She sat down at the table after making her breakfast. Gibbs soon sat next to her with a mug of hot coffee in his hand.

"You're going to need a shower!" he whispered grinning he pushed hair from her face.

"Gibbs, not now!" she replied crossly pushing away his hand

"I don't feel sexy. I feel…" she paused for a moment

"I feel, sick!" she said rushing off to the bathroom. Gibbs ran after her, he knelt down beside Kate rubbing her back.

"Are you ok?" he asked as Kate got up, she moved across to the basin and washed her mouth out

"Yeah" she replied wiping her mouth. They walked back to the table; Kate sat down again continuing to eat her breakfast as she read the papers.

Kate looked up after folding the papers, Gibbs wasn't there. Smiling to herself she knew where he would be. Kate took her dishes into the kitchen then headed to the basement. She walked down the steps and saw Gibbs sanding. He looked up seeing her enter

"Come here" he beckoned.

"I might just sit down for a bit" she replied moving over to the stool and sat down. Kate looked across on the bench and picked up the plans for the boat.

**xxx**

They drove in a comfortable silence to Kate's parents' house. Kate stopped the car outside the house, Gibbs stared at the impressive two story house. Surrounding the lawn was many different types of flower beds, ranging from: roses, lily's daises, sunflowers and hibiscus.

"My Dad likes to garden" Kate said seeing Gibbs admiring the garden.

"You've lived in the same house all your life?" he asked

"Yep. If you're good, I'll show you my bedroom. Oh, and don't mention the baby" Kate said, she drove up the drive-way and parked the car. Gibbs got out and went to help Kate. He opened her door, he held out a hand for Kate. He looked up at the house, on the second story in a window he saw a head ducking out of view. Seeing Gibbs stare up at the window Kate asked

"What is it?"

"I saw someone" he replied

"Probably just my younger brother" Kate slid her hand into his as she led him to the front door. She knocked on the door and waited for her parents to answer.

The door opened standing in front of them was Kate's mother. Gibbs studied her; she was around the same height as Kate and has the same hazel eyes.

"Can we come in?" Kate asked looking at her mother's shocked expression.

"Sure" she replied stepping aside. Kate led Gibbs to the dining area which is right next to the kitchen, Kate waited for her mother to join them in the dining room.

"Mum, Dad. This is Gibbs, my fiancé" she said introducing him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am" Gibbs said stepping forward holing out his hand. She shook his hand then moved into the kitchen.

"Wine, anyone?" She asked, Mr Todd nodded his head so did Gibbs.

"Kate?" Her mother asked.

"No thanks" she replied. Her mother looked at her questioningly; Gibbs stepped closer to her and squeezed her hand.

"I have to drive back" she answered. The oven started to beep; Kate's mother turned around and checked on the roast. "Looks done" she said taking it out of the oven and serving up onto the plates spread out onto the bench.

"It looks very nice Mrs Todd" Gibbs commented.

"Helen" he moved into the kitchen to help carry across the plates. He placed them down and pulled out a chair. "Kate" he said nodding to the chair. Gibbs took the seat next to her. "Nick!" Called Helen. Gibbs looked up as he heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. A sandy-blonde hair boy walked up to the table and sat across from Kate. They all started eating their meals in silence. Gibbs could feel eyes looking at him, he felt nervous all of a sudden as if he was a young boy meeting 'the parents' for the first time.

"How's work going?" Mr Todd asked speaking for the first time since they had arrived. Gibbs quickly finished the mouthful of food before replying.

"Good. We just finished a case. It's good to have a break"

Kate put down her knife and fork

"Dad, I'm sorry about what I said earlier when we were talking back at the hospital. I was just angry that you couldn't see it from my point of view" she apologised giving a weak smile to Gibbs.

"I desperately want you and mum to come to the wedding. It would mean a lot to me"

"It would mean a lot to the both of us" Gibbs corrected, Kate smiled and he took her hand slipping his fingers in between hers. Her father looked at Kate, then at Gibbs nodding his head accepting her forgiveness and invitation.

"You set a date?" he asked

"Not yet. We haven't planned anything yet. Can I have my hand back?" she said but whispered the last bit into Gibbs ear and he immediately let go.

"Have you ever arrested a bad guy?" Nick asked Gibbs,

"Yes"

"So you own a gun?" Nick asked again. Gibbs looked over towards Kate who nodded her head.

"Yes I do" he replied.

"Ever shot anyone?"

"That depends on the situation. If they were to hurt one of my team, then I would take that shot" Gibbs said looking up at Nick excited face.

"You want to be a Special Agent?" he asked

"Sounds like an awesome job!" he replied

"Are there any restrictions on becoming an Agent?" he asked

"Nick, let him finish his meal in peace" Helen nagged.

After everyone had finished lunch Kate's father said

"We'll clean up, you two probably want to talk right?"

"Thanks dad" Kate said going over and kissed him on the cheek. Kate then led Gibbs up the stairs, where there were six different rooms.

"My brother's room, parent's room and the bathroom" she said pointing. They stood in front of a closed door, different letters cut out from magazines were stuck on the door, and it read 'Caitlin's room!'

Smiling he opened the door stepping into the middle of the room he looked around. It was exactly how he imagined it to be. Dolls and stuffed animals filled shelves nail to the wall, a large bookshelf stood near the wardrobe. He guessed they had painted her room once she reached teenage years. The creamy paint was fading away with the original colour appearing through, a light pink.

"I just have to use the bathroom" she whispered kissing his ear; he watched her leave the room. He walked over to the wardrobe and opened the first draw. Just t-shirts, he rummaged around and found a black leather bond book. Picking it up Gibbs sat down on the bed. He flipped through the pages; he saw an entry and started to read.

'_Dear Diary._

_I see this guy every day at work. He's so cute and extremely fun to work with. I didn't think I would fall for him, but I have. When I'm around him, he makes me feel safe. He is perfect, but I'm not sure if I should tell him how I feel, for he might not feel the same way. He has the most gorgeous smile which no matter what I do it always seems to be on my mind. He seems grouchy most of the time but then he lightens to mood with a smile or a little laugh.'_

Gibbs closed the diary, what he had read so far he assumed was about the _current_ boyfriend. He knew he shouldn't read any more out of privacy for Kate but he curious as what Kate wrote next so he opened the page and read on.

'_It's cute the way he acts around the others, but he seems different, more gentle and caring towards Abby and I'_

Gibbs heart skipped a beat, it was about _him_. Intrigued to know what she felt towards him he read on.

'_It is fun to watch him head slap Tony and question Tim as if he was in interrogation, on any case related issues. Though he is incredibly sexy when he is thinking in his own little world and smiles at things only he knows!' _

Gibbs looked up at the top of the age for a date. He calculated in his mind that the entry was written about a month a half ago. Hearing the clicking of high heels he quickly put it back and closed the draw. "What are you doing?" Kate asked standing behind him.

"Looking at what books you have" He lied. Nick came running up the stairs, Gibbs moved closer, running his hand up Kate's arm, placing it on her shoulder blade and he kissed her.

"Ew, gross!" Nick said when he saw his sister making out.

"Hey Kate, mum said desert is ready" then quickly rushed back downstairs. They walked downstairs and sat at the table. In front of them was a bowl of chocolate mousse. Gibbs ate a spoonful and grinned.

"This is really good Helen"

Hours later Gibbs looked down at his watch.

"We should be heading off" he suggested. Kate grabbed his arm and turned it around so she could see the time.

"Mmm, yes we should" Kate stood up

"It was a nice lunch" she said then walked over to her parents to say goodbye. In the car Gibbs said

"Your parents were very nice. I don't know why I was scared" relaxing back into the seat he closed his eyes as Kate started the car engine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs smiled as he watched Kate sleeping. He rolled over onto her side of the bed; she stirred asking

"What's the time?"

"Six, go back to sleep" Gibbs whispered, smiling she closed her eyes slowly drifting back to sleep. He got up out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge he checked what food was in there. Thinking where it could he hurried to the basement. He looked under many of the benches but still didn't find it. Looking around he saw it under the stairs, he bent down and pulled it out. He blew the dust off from the picnic basket, picking it up Gibbs then walked back to the kitchen. He prepared some meals and put them in the fridge, he walked back to the bedroom and climbed onto the bed; snuggling up to Kate he went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later Kate shook Gibbs awake.

"Wake up sleepy head" she teased. He sat up leaning against the pillows.

"I got a surprise for you" he said sleepily

"What is it?" Kate asked excited

"Have a shower, and then I'll tell you" he said getting up. Grabbing some clothes he went to the spare bathroom attached to the bedroom and had a shower himself.

After getting dressed Gibbs returned to the kitchen to pack the food. Kate came out dressed in dark green shorts, a blue top and a black jacket. She looked up at Gibbs, smiling she liked what he wore, dark jeans and cream cotton polo.

"So what is this surprise?"

"A wonderful morning tea/picnic in the park with a charming and handsome, me!" he said. Gibbs picked up the basket and took Kates hand. "Come on, the park is only a few blocks away." They exited his house and walked down the street.

Turning the corning they saw the entrance to the park. Walking through the gates they scanned the area for a place to sit.

"How about over there" Kate pointed to a big tree on a small hill. Gibbs spread out the blanket on the ground under the shade of the tree, Kate let go of his hand and sat down on the blanket. She looked over at Gibbs who picked up a strawberry from the basket and placed it in between his lips. He raised his eye brows looking across as Kate. She leaned forward and bit half off. She ate some and looked at Gibbs as he caught the other half in his mouth before it fell. Kate once again leant forward, separating his mouth with her tongue; she fished out what was left of the strawberry and ate it. Gibbs glared at Kate crossly; she smiled and moved closer to him. Kate brushed her lips against his sucking up the strawberry juice.

She sat back.

"Did you bring anything to drink?" she asked peering into the basket. Gibbs snapped the lid shut before Kate could see what else was in there. He drew the basket closer to him, pulling out two plastic cups; he poured some soft drink in each and handed a cup over to Kate. She took a sip,

"Aww Gibbs. My favourite!" Smiling he picked something else out from the basket, a bowl of avocado dip with crackers. Kate took a cracker and spread a bit of the dip over it, she ate it and saved the flavour in her mouth before commenting

"Gibbs, that's gorgeous!!" Gibbs pulled out some sandwiches.

"There is salad, egg with lettuce and salmon with cream cheese" he said Kate picked up a salmon and bit into it. Smiling she looked across at Gibbs,

"Why didn't you say you were such a good cook!" He got up and moved across to sit next to her, pulling her closer he whispered into her ear

"Move in with me" Kate's skin tingled as she could feel his lips lightly touching her ear. Kate was speechless; she stared into his bright piercing blue eyes thinking. _'I know we were talking about it but I never thought he would just come out and ask. Heck everyone calls him a heartless bastard but deep down he is just a big soft teddy bear! Oh God, I've been talking to myself for far too long, answer the man!!'_ she threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I'd love to!" she whispered back into his ear.

**xxx**

Monday morning Gibbs stared out of the window watching the rain droplets running down the windows. Someone wrapped their hands around his waist and rested against his back. Gibbs wasn't sure who it was, but he guessed it was Kate. _'If it's DiNozzo playing a practical joke I'm gonna make sure he wishes he was never born!' _He glanced down, definitely feminine hands. Smiling everything was perfect, he had the one person he truly loved which he was going to marry, plus they are expecting a child.

Kate walked into the squad room, looking around she saw DiNozzo and McGee sitting at their desks. Gibbs wasn't at his, looking up she frowned burning with jealously inside, _'This is the last straw!'_ she thought to herself.

"GIBBS!" Kate screamed, DiNozzo and McGee looked up from their computer screens. Seeing what was about to happen, they feared the worst and ducked behind their screens, pretending to work. Furious, Kate turn to leave. Gibbs rushed forward grabbing her wrist he pulled her back, he sat her down on his desk and held onto her wrists strongly. He didn't care who was listening or watching, he had to sort this out once and for all.

"Kate I swear I didn't know it was Jen" he said

"Why didn't you just turn around to check!" Kate yelled.

"I love you so much. You know that" he said

"Don't give me that bull! Ever since she has been Director here all you want to do was be with her. I can see it from the way you look at each other!" Kate accused, she tried to wriggle her arms out of his grasp but he only held on tighter.

"For the last time, I don't want to be with Jen. I'm engaged to you, remember?!" he shouted.

"Then stop bloody flirting with her!" Kate screamed.

"How can you think that? I love you, why would I go and ruin the way I feel about you?!" he shouted back at her. Kate kneed him in the crotch; Gibbs fell to the floor curled up from the pain. Kate walked to her desk gathering her bag, cell, PDA, badge and attached her side-arm to her skirt.

She pressed the button for the lift and it open, Gibbs got up and rushed over, placing his hand in between the door so they opened. "Kate" he pleaded she drew her gun and pointed the gun to Gibbs forehead.

"Don't even think of following me!" she warned. He put up his hands in defensive and stepped backwards letting the doors close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Abby walked into the squad room, seeing all the devastated face, she rushed over to McGee and asked

"What's happened?" he quickly explained to her the events which had previously unfolded. Abby's mouth fell open, she walked up to Gibbs

"Seriously Gibbs, must I do all the work for your relationship!?" she commented. He stared into her eyes, he wasn't sure whether she was teasing or being serious. Shrugging the thought away he said

"Well I didn't plan for the Director do what she did" he shot back at her. Abby glanced around the room making sure she wasn't there before she spoke.

"Tell her how you feel about Kate"

"I've already told her" He replied

"She wouldn't listen" he continued.

"Then persuade her beyond belief" she said staring into his bright blue eyes.

"Gibbs, do you mind if McGee goes home early tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

"Why?" he asked looking puzzling at her.

"We are going bed hunting for my apartment" she chirped smiling across the room at McGee.

"Yeah sure" he said. Abby floated over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later then" and she hurried back to her lab.

DiNozzo stood up and walked across to McGee

"How did you manage that probie? I thought she sleeps in a coffin?"

"She does. But I said if she wants to be in a relationship with me, then she needs a bed. Then I mentioned that I wouldn't talk or see her till she does. I thought it was a good idea at the time, but then I started to have my doubts as she didn't talk to me for like three days. But this morning she called me saying she was buying a bed this afternoon because she really wants this relationship to work between us" he said staring at DiNozzo. Tony nodded his head he went back to his desk to continue working on the pile of paper work.

**xxx**

Kate was still fuming with anger as she reached her front door. Walking in the room she dumped her stuff on the floor and walked over to her CD player. She turned on the power and played whatever CD was in there, she turned the bass and volume up loud. She lay down on her couch and stared at the ceiling. _'He has the nerve to ask me to move in then like within 12 hours is in the arms of someone else!'_ she shouted to herself _'Every time I look around he is always with Jen. What if he says he loves me and wants to be with me, but really DOES want to be with her?'_ she asked herself and begun to doubt his commitments towards her. Her eyes started to sting as tears swelling up inside. She couldn't hold them in any longer, tears streamed down her face Kate heard the tune of her phone ringing. Getting up she moved across and looked down. Caller ID, _'Jethro Gibbs. As if I am going to take a call from you!' _ignoring it she moved into the bathroom to have a hot shower.

Standing under the warm water she forgot about Gibbs, their fight and all the pressure from the world. Breathing deeply Kate started to relax; she closed her eyes and moved her face under the water, standing still for several minutes. She let the water run down her face that also masked tears which fell from her eyes.

Stepping out she wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the living room to turn down the music. She entered her bedroom once more and changed into casual clothes. Feeling calmer Kate lay down on her bed resting her hands on her stomach, she let her mind wonder. She could still remember the first time she meet Gibbs as if it was yesterday. She was back in the Secret Service then, on Air Force One protecting the president. She met his cool blue eyes as he stood atop of the stairs with his strong grasp of the hand shake, Kate knew that was the start of something special. All the stares and glares he pointed towards her at work; the bright blue eyes tore at her soul and pierced her heart. Smiling she thought of all the times Gibbs stood up for her when DiNozzo was bullying her. Her smiled quickly faded and once again tears rolled down her cheek, not because she felt anger towards him, but she knew she had done something completely stupid and she had no idea how to fix it. Curling up under the covers she closed her eyes trying to imagine how Gibbs was feeling. _'Will he ever want to be with me again? Or have I scared him away for good.' _

**xxx**

Gibbs glanced down at his watch, thinking back to what Abby said, he got up and moved towards the lift.

"Boss, where are you going?" DiNozzo asked, he didn't reply.

"Does this mean we can go home early?" DiNozzo called out again.

"Do whatever you want" Gibbs replied before stepping into the lift.

Felling the crisp cold air, he zipped up his jacket and walked down the street. He knew which shop he was heading for, _'Just a few more blocks away'_ he instructed himself and quickened his pace wanting to get there before the shop closed. He opened the door which made a small tinkling noise, stepping in he looked closely at each counter. He started at the beginning looking at the items closely again. The shop keeper told Gibbs to hurry up as it was closing time, but when he glared at the assistant making him immediately shut up letting Gibbs look around. Gibbs stared back down trying to decide which one to buy, it was a very important decision as if would affect his future with Kate. He took his time and stepped closer, staring down at one particular item, _'Perfect!' _he thought. He pointed it out and pulled his wallet from his pocket. He handed over the cash as he took hold of the black box with a small bow on top, putting it away in his jacket pocket he walked back to his car at NCIS.

**xxx**

Tony sat in his chair leaning against the back. Playing his hair he thought where or not to call Kate. _'Ah what the heck. I'll call her, what is the worst that can happen' _Flipping his cell phone open he dialled her number but the screen went black. He turned his phone on and saw it had no battery life left. Scanning the room of some other form of contacting her, he saw Gibbs phone lying on his desk.

"Ooh" he got up and moved across the room.

"Argh, what are you doing Tony?" McGee asked looking up from his work.

"Just borrowing it" he replied giving McGee a sharp look, he shrugged his shoulder and looked back down at his computer. Tony went through Gibbs phonebook and found Kate's apartment phone number. Dialling he waited for her to pick up, but she never did and it went straight to voice mail_. 'Wait, she wouldn't want to pick up cuz it would say Gibbs on caller idea'_ Tony thought to himself.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked behind him.

"Just borrowing your phone"

"What for?"

"To make a call, my cell doesn't have any battery left" he stuttered.

"Why not use your desk phone"

"I forgot about that" Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. He walked back to his desk and sat down in the chair trying to reduce the pile of paperwork waiting on his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kate woke up as she heard someone banging on her door. Walking towards it she looked through the eye hole.

"Go away Gibbs!" she shouted through the door

"Kate please. We need to talk"

"No there isn't anything to talk about!" she shouted again, walking back to her room leaving Gibbs standing outside.

Ten minutes later someone again knocked on her door, she got up to answer the door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"I can see you!" Tony said looking through the eye hole pointing a finger towards Kate. She frowned and opened the door; he had his hands on the door frame leaning closely to the door.

"Hi" he said walking in.

"Tony, I'm not in the mood"

"I know, that's why I've come to cheer you up!" he said with a cheeky grin.

**xxx**

Abby and McGee stood quietly outside waiting for Kate to open the door.

"Do you think it's a good idea that I should have come?" McGee asked nervously

"Yes. You're my boyfriend. Therefore you come when a friend needs to be cheered up!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek then looked back to the door which was slightly ajar with Kate on the other side. Once Kate saw it was Abby opened she flung it open.

"I brought Twister! Who wants to play?" she asked excitedly letting herself in, McGee soon followed behind her. They both stopped in their tracks as they heard water running in the bathroom.

"Is Gibbs here?" Abby asked slightly confused.

"Oh God no!"

"Hey there little lady!" Tony said in a sexy voice.

"Probie…" Tony said but got distracted by something. "Ooo! Twister!" he shouted.

Grabbing it out of Abby's hands he set it up on the floor.

"Who wants to play?" he asked, Abby strode up beside Tony.

"I will!"

"Probie?" Tony asked, McGee hesitated for a moment but then went to stand next to Abby.

"Kate are you in?" Abby asked, sighing she nodded her head.

"Put some music on Kate" Tony ordered, she walked over and turned on the radio.

"Who's going to spin the will thing?" Kate asked when she came back.

"I will" McGee volunteered; he spun the needle and waited for it to stop.

"Right hand on yellow" spinning it again

"Left had on green" everyone did as McGee said.

"Left leg on blue"

"Right leg on red" McGee laughed at all the funny position the others had ended up on the plastic sheet.

"Tony if you look down my top, I will shot you!" she yelled.

"Wouldn't dream of it Kate" he replied softly, his eyes were totally focused on her ass pointed in his face. Kate looked down across her body at Tony, she then realised what he was looking at. With one foot she pushed him back in the elbows making him lose balance and fall to the ground groaning.

"Who wants a drink?" Kate offered standing up.

"I'll give you a hand" Abby said getting up and moving towards the kitchen. Kate pulled a tray from a cupboard.

"Glasses?" Abby asked, Kate pointed to a cupboard, Abby carried across four glasses, Kate poured the same amount of lemonade in each glass.

She carefully carried it out the drinks to the table. DiNozzo and McGee were having an argument over a scene in a movie. "Boys!" Kate called; they looked up and walked over picking up a glass each.

"Let's play again!" Abby insisted.

"Ok, but I'll spin the needle" Kate said, putting her glass down she moved across back to twister. They played four more rounds till everyone seemed quite tired. Tony got up; seeing draws near the TV he walked over. He opened the draws to find lots of movies stack alphabetically.

"Only something you would do Kate. Oh that was a great movie!" he commented

"And so is this one" he said again.

"Tony! Don't go through my stuff" Kate shrieked.

"They are only movies Kate. Ooh this is a classic!!"

"Well Mr. Movie-man pick out a good movie and put it on" Abby said taking McGee's hand as they walked over to the couch to sit down. He picked out a DVD and put it on.

"Popcorn. We need popcorn. You got any Kate?" he asked as he watched her sit down next to Abby.

"Yeah in the pantry" she said pointing back to the kitchen.

"What did you pick Tony?"

"Shut up and watch. You'll find out" he said as he put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

**xxx**

His desk lamp produced some light but it was still quite dark as he sat alone in the squad room. Gibbs could just make out Kate's desk from the moonlight and his lamp. Even though she was not here he could see her sitting down doing work. Closing his eyes, his mind was racing. _'How can I show her that I love her more than life!'_ Opening his eyes he had the most brilliant idea. '_That's it! I'll play that song, walk over, stop in front of her desk, place down the gift in front of her. But what can I say? It has to be perfect to make Jen understand that I want to with Kate for the rest of my life yet also to seek Kate's forgiveness'. _Smiling to himself he turned off his desk lamp and headed for home.

**xxx**

As the credits rolled up on the screen Abby stood up stretching.

"We really should go home, it's late" she said looking down at McGee

"Please stay for dinner!" Kate pleaded. Abby looked to McGee and DiNozzo, who were both, nodding their heads.

"Sure. What are we going to have?" she asked all eyes turned to Kate.

"Ah, well I don't think there is much of the way in food in the kictehn. We could go out for dinner?" she suggested.

"Or I could make my grandma's famous pasta dish?" Tony said

"It's really good! Come on, I'm Italian. I make good pasta dishes!" he begged.

"Alright" they all said giving in. Tony walked over to the kitchen to inspect what ingredients he needed.

"Just going to the shops" Tony said half way out the door. Kate took out the DVD and put it away, she sat back down flicking to the news.

Five minutes later tony returned and started to prepare dinner.

"You know, I own all three movies and I don't think I've ever seen them once!" Kate said to anyone who would listen. Tony put the pot down on the stove and stormed over

"What?! Never seen Indiana Jones?" Kate looked over her shoulder and suddenly covered her mouth.

"I didn't say anything!" she said through her fingers. Tony shook his head and walked back to the kitchen to continue with dinner. Kate looked over at Abby who also covered her mouth preventing her from bursting out with laughter.

"Dinner is ready" Tony called

"Great. I'm starving!" Kate said jumping up to set the table. Kate placed the plates out on the bench for Tony to serve up. She walked over to the table and set out the cutlery. Everyone sat down in front of a plate and started to eat.

"This is really good! What's in the sauce?" Abby asked Tony.

"It's a secret"

"Please tell me!" Abby begged.

"It's been in my family for years. Passing down from generation to generation. You'll have to marry me to find out" he said filling up his fork with the pasta.

"Tony!" Abby giggled.

"I'm being serious Abs!" he said

"Don't speak with a mouth full of food!" Kate said across to Tony.

"Gee, it's like your ten again"

"He never grew up" McGee replied quietly to Kate making her laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I am going to try something new, which I haven't done in any of my Fanfic's before… Please read on to find out… R&R plz!

**Chapter 10**

Abby looked down at her watch.

"Ok. _Now_ we really must be going. It was an excellent dinner" Abby said complimenting Tony's cooking.

"Come on McGee" Abby called as she waited by the door holding out his jacket. Kate got up walking over to her friend she hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for coming over" she whispered into her ear. Kate headed back to the table to clear the plates. Tony picked up the glasses and brought them over to the kitchen.

"You don't have to be here. Go home" Kate said

"I cook, I clean!" he said moving back to the table to bring across the rest of the plates.

"Ok."

"Oh, earlier this afternoon you probably got a call from Gibbs, well it was actually me. My phone died so I used his. I was calling to tell you I was coming over."

"You used his cell phone?" Kate asked

"Yeah, I forgot about using the desk phone. Plus I saw it on his desk so I just went for it. You know me" he replied "Yeah I do" she laughed, imaging Tony using the cell phone then Gibbs standing behind him catching him in the act.

Tony glanced over to Kate's gun sitting by the phone. Kate followed his look,

"I didn't mean to put the gun at Gibbs. I was just so angry. I can't believe that he can't see that Jen is trying to split us up"

"You don't have to worry about that. He loves you, you know that. He wants to be with you and it shows your feelings from the ring you are wearing" Tony scrapped the plates clean _'Maybe I should just shut up before I spill how I feel about her' _he thought to himself. They finished cleaning up in silence

"There all done" Tony said as he moved across the room to the couch where his jacket was sitting on the back.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" he said

"Goodnight Tony" Kate replied holding the door open for him. She locked the door and walked into her bedroom. She put on her p.j.'s crawling into her bed she wondered what Gibbs was doing. _'Probably working on his boat'_ she thought yawning.

**xxx**

**Kate's POV**

I rolled over onto my side, looking across at the digital clock on my bed side table. 6:30 _'Argh, why am I awake so early?!' _I wrapped the sheets around me closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. I could see him clearly, lying next to me, even though he wasn't here in my room. Kicking off my sheets I sat up. _'I can't get back to sleep, I might as well get up'_ I thought to myself as I walked across my apartment to have breakfast. Opening the pantry doors I looked inside '_What to have for breakfast? Haven't had those in a while'_ I picked up the cereal boxed and turned it over to look at use by date. _'Or maybe not'_ I thought moving across to the bin to throw it out. '_So I got no cereal what else can I have?'_ I asked myself looking back into the pantry. Putting two piece of bread in the toaster, I moved across to the fridge to see what jam I could have with them. "Strawberry or Strawberry!" I said aloud. Picking up the jar I put it on the bench and waited for the bread.

"Kate!" someone said behind me. I jumped six feet in the air

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" the voice said again. Smiling to myself I recognised that gruff voice,

"Well Abby, I wasn't exactly expecting you here, this early" I confessed.

"Wait, how did you get in? I keep my door locked?" I asked her.

"Yeah I know. I have a key" she replied

"Why?" I asked again a little confused.

"Remember like a month ago, I house sat for you. I guess I never returned the key" she said. I stared at my best friend, seeing her bubble with excitement I asked

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, right. Kate you gotta see this!" she said excitedly. Grabbing my hand she dragged me out of my flat.

"Abby! I'm in my pj's, can't I change?" I shrieked as she led me down the corridor to the stairs.

"Nope! You have to see this now!"

Outside Abby pointed to the sky, a small plane was writting 'I'm Sorry Kate'.

"Gibbs organised that!" Abby said

"I kinda figured that"

"See you at work" Abby whispered then walked off down the street.

Smiling I walked back to my apartment, closing the door I leant against it thinking. A soft knock came from outside, turning around I opened the door and stared into the blue eyes which I love so much.

"That was completely sweet of you!" I spoke softly, he smiled. _'Gee that smile melts my heart'_ stepping aside I let Gibbs in. Suddenly I remembered the toast and rushed over to the kitchen.

I put the toast on a cutting board and moved over to the other bench where the jam is. Picking up a knife from the draw I started to spread the jam over the bread. I shivered inside as I felt Gibbs hand move to my hips. Seconds later I felt him place soft kisses on my neck.

"Gibbs!"

"Mmhmm" he groaned

"I'm trying to make breakfast"

"Sorry" he whispered in my ear. He placed a hand on my back and turned me around,

"Wants some?" I asked holding up the piece of toast.

"No thanks"

"Oh Geez, look at the time! I better get ready for work" I said putting the toast and hurried of to the bathroom to have a shower.

After having a quick shower I changed into some clean clothes and came back outside to find Gibbs eating the other piece of toast.

"I thought you said you didn't want it?"

"Well I decided I did. Come on I'll drive you to work" he said waiting by the door finishing off the last corner of toast.

**xxx**

Later on that morning Gibbs stared at his screen; he pressed play icon on his computer and the song 'I love to be loved by you' started to play, turning down the volume Gibbs stood up and strode across to Kate's desks. Kate looked up from her desk hearing the song playing in the room. She saw Gibbs standing in front of her desk. He placed a black box in front of her watching her face for any sign of change. Her heart started to beat quickly, slowly she opened it and a faint shimmer of light that caught her eye. The silver heart shape pendant hung on a silver chain; Kate looked closer and saw three small princess cut diamond embedded along the side of the heart. Kate stared at it for some time; it was the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen.

"I would rather spend a life time with you then walk this Earth alone." Gibbs said making Kate look up at him.

"You've already apologised this morning" she replied,

"Yeah I know, but I want to do it know" he nodded his head slightly to the left, pausing he stared into her hazel eyes. She looked passed him and saw Jen standing on the balcony looking down into the bullpen.

"Kate, I love you with all my heart and soul. I would give anything to make you happy" Kate opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Gibbs… it's absolutely perfect!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kate grabbed the necklace and put it on. Standing up she walked over to Gibbs and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too. More than you know" She let go of him, quickly walked to the Ladies; she wanted to know what it looked it. Standing in front of the mirror she stared in awe at the necklace. The necklace wasn't too long nor was the pendant heavy. It sat perfectly just below the middle of her collar bone. Wiping the few tears away which ran down her face, Kate decided she would visit Abby.

Walking into Abby's lab Kate could hear the music blaring away.

"Abby!" Kate yelled so she could be heard over the song. The Goth poked her head out from the back room. Seeing Kate she walked forward.

"That's pretty!" she commented pointing to the necklace.

"Yeah I know. Gibbs gave it to me this morning" Kate replied,

"Oh really?" she beamed.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"Yes, and I know what you are going to say. I should keep my nose out of other people's business, but Gibbs it like a father to me…"

"Abs, shut up!" Kate said placing a finger over the Goths black coloured lips.

"Thanks! I wouldn't know what to do without you around to fix everything!" she smiled.

"So how are things with you and McGee?" she asked.

"Good. I really like him! Our bed comes this afternoon!" she said bouncing up and down.

"Bed?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Yeah, McGee said he wants to sleep in a bed otherwise he would end the relationship. I was shocked at first, but then I gave in and we bought a double bed yesterday afternoon. Oh but Kate, you should see the sheets! They feel like silk to touch even though they aren't and they look black but they are a really dark purple. I love them!!" Abby explained excitedly. One of the many machines on the bench behind them started to beep frequently. Abby moved towards it as the machine printed out the results, she throw a glance back at Kate.

"I should be returning to work anyway" She answered, waving she left the lab and waited for the lift.

Kate walked back to the squad room, as she entered it she grinned at McGee.

"Wh...what?" He stuttered.

"Nothing" she replied and sat down at her desk.

"Where did you go?" Gibbs asked

"To have a look at the necklace and to talk to Abby." Kate replied as wheeled her chair around to Gibbs desk. She placed the chair beside him and sat down. Confused he looked over,

"What are you doing?" "Well I thought now is a better time than ever to start planning our wedding given we don't have a case" Kate said slowly shifting her hand over Gibbs leg and placed it on his inner thigh.

"Kate!" he growled under his breath.

"Don't worry. No one can see" she whispered teasingly. Kate pulled a piece of paper closer to them.

"So, people to invite. Come on. Write 'in-vi-ta-tions'!" Kate spelt out as Gibbs picked up a pen.

"Alright alright" he said writing the title in big letters at the top of the page.

"Well we should invite people from the office" Gibbs said writing down names.

"What about the director?" Kate asked looking up at Gibbs.

"On the list" Kate looked down and read to herself who was on the list. _'Ducky, McGee, DiNozzo, Jen'_ There were also other names which Kate didn't recognised but she guessed they were people in the office.

"What about Abby!?" she said punching him with her left hand.

"What about Abby?" Abby repeated the question walking up to Gibbs and Kate.

"Making a list of who to invite to our wedding" Gibbs replied.

"And you forgot to add _the_ most important person?" Abby shouted.

"Answer the girl!" Kate said pinching his leg. Gibbs bit his lip preventing him from screaming out loud.

"Look it's on there" he said quickly scribbling down her name. Abby leaning over and watching him write down her name, she also saw the Kate's hand resting on his leg. Winking towards Kate she walked back out of the room.

"Don't forget to add my family to the list" Kate said as Gibbs wrote down more names.

"We need to pick a date so that we can book the church and a hotel room for the reception" Kate said

"What about 20th of May?" he asked Kate checked it on the calendar sitting on Gibbs desk.

"So that's like a month away. Yeah, but it really depends if we can get a booking" She said. Kate stood up and wheeled her chair back to her desk, picking up the phone she dialled a number.

"Ah Boss. I think the Director was looking for you earlier" DiNozzo said looking up from his computer. Gibbs took a deep breath, staring up towards her office he stood up. Walking past Kate's desk he heard her say

"Hi, It's Caitlin Todd I would like see what available dates you have?"

Smiling to himself he walked up the stairs and entered into her office.

"Close the door Jethro" he did as he was told.

"Nice little speech you gave this morning" she said coldly.

"I meant every word Jen" he replied staring at her.

"You really would a lifetime with her and no one else? So you really love her?" she questioned.

"I wouldn't be marrying her if I didn't"

"Well then I guess there is only one thing to do. I'm sure you would be very happy together" she said getting up out of her chair. She walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations" she whispered then walked back to her desk.

"Is that all you wanted?" Gibbs asked.

"No, just some paper work to sort out" she said looking down at her desk.

**xxx**

"What do you think they talk about?" Kate asked after putting the phone down.

"Not sure" DiNozzo replied

"What if she is trying to hit on him?" Kate asked again looking up towards the balcony.

"Kate, I'm trying to work!" he snapped at her.

"I'm sure she isn't. Not after what Gibbs said this morning" McGee reassured her. Kate nodded her head and smiled thinking back to what Gibbs said.

"Though I'm worried" she said aloud more to herself than anyone else. About fifteen minutes later Gibbs reappeared in the squad room.

"I called, all they had available was 15th of May. I now it's earlier than we wanted, but the only possible date after that was like five months away! I couldn't wait that long so I said we would take the 15th"

"That's wonderful!" he said leaning over her desk kissing Kate on the cheek.

"Why don't we discuss what to put on the invites?" Gibbs suggested moving around her desk. Kate grabbed a clean piece of paper and started to design them.

"Do you want Jethro or Gibbs as your name?"

"Put Jethro" he replied

"Ok. How does this sound 'Kate and Jethro invite you to join their wedding, to be held on the 15th of May. The ceremony starts at 2pm sharp at the St Andrews Church in Edwards Street. The reception will be held after wards at…' We need to think where it will be held. Well I guess it will all depend on how many responses we get" Kate said then quickly calculated on a spare piece of paper how many people would be potently coming

"25. Maybe we could like hire a hall or something" she suggested.

"That sound perfect! The card should be a rectangle shape, with about a centimetre thick rim colour and then covered in a thin paper then put in an envelope?" Gibbs suggested.

"Oooh, that sounds wonderful! Since when did you get so perfect?!" she laughed

"I've planned four of my own weddings, remember" he replied softly placing a kiss on her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Weeks passed, Kate was finding it difficult to concentrate on cases with the pregnancy. Their last case had greatly affect Kate, a guy raped the mother and daughter with them being blind folded. He forced their husband/father to watch bound in a chair in the corner. The attacker then turned on the Marine strangling him with rope.

Kate placed her hands on her stomach staring out the window, she thought back to Gibbs interrogating him. She couldn't understand how he looked so relaxed and calm while Gibbs shouted facts towards him. Reaching their destination Gibbs turned off the engine and got out of the car, walking around to the other side to help Kate out.

"What's the matter? Darling…" he asked holding out a hand for her to take. She accepted it standing up; Gibbs closed the car door guiding Kate up to the front door of their house. She dumped her bag at the door and walked over to the couch. Kate collapsed onto it closing her eyes wanting to go to sleep. Gibbs walked into the room, lifting Kate up as he sat down then placed her head in his lap.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Gibbs asked again stroking her head.

"I'm just tired, it's been long week with the case and all" she replied opening her eyes.

"Has it got something to do with our last case?" he asked softly.

"She was just so young! What if that happens to our child?" she uttered, turning her head to the side as tears stung her eyes.

"With me around?! Nothing bad is ever going to happen to our child" he reassured her. Sighing she closed her eyes falling asleep.

**xxx**

"_Come on Tony, please?" Kate asked as they stood around the bullpen _

_"Will I get paid for it?" he questioned _

_"No" Kate replied _

_"But free beers afterwards!" Gibbs quickly added. DiNozzo thought about it for a moment before saying _

_"Alright I'll do it" _

_"What time do you want us there?" McGee asked _

_"You're going Probie? You couldn't lift an arm chair if you tired!" DiNozzo teased before bursting out laughing. _

_"Around 7:30 to 8" Kate replied _

_"Ok. I'll see you then" McGee said pushing past DiNozzo._

_The next day everyone arrived at Kate's apartment on time. _

_"Ok. So I've made a list of what goes Boxes, paper, sticky-tape and scissors. Are over there" Kate said pointing to the pile near the door. It took nearly three hours for everyone to pack Kate's things in boxes. A truck honked its horn outside, minutes later Gibbs appeared in the apartment. Kate picked up a box starting to move towards the door. _

_"What are you doing?" he shrieked _

_"Moving my stuff" Kate replied confused _

_"Oh no you dont! Sit down" _

_"Gibbs nothing is going to happen to the baby" Kate picked the box up which he took form her. _

_"Sit!" he order taking the box back. "Hey you got it easy. Not having to move all this heavy furniture" Abby said as she helped McGee with a book case. _

The dream then took a turn for the worst.

_Running down a dark alley being chased by someone. Kate looked around, but couldn't see his face, only knowing that he was after her. She kept running, wanting to escape from whoever was following her. Suddenly the person grabbed her arm making Kate jump. _

_"What do you want?" she asked feeling her heart pounding against her chest. _

_"Who are you?" she shouted trying to see his face, but he stood back in the shadows. Stepping forward she let out a yelp. _

_"Hello Agent Todd" he said Kate opened her mouth but he quickly covered it with his hand. _

_"No one is going to hear your screams" She bit his hand making him withdrew it. _

_"You bitch!" he yelled looking down at his hand that was bleeding. _

_"You are going to pay for that!" he said slapping her face. _

_"I'll show you what if feels like to have your life taken away from you" he whispered placing his hands on her shoulders. _

"_Please don't!" she screamed. _

_"Shut up!" he yelled slapping her again. He forced her against the wall and undid his trousers, Kate screamed at the top of her lungs hoping someone would hear._

She sat up, out of breath and covered in sweat. She looked up and saw a very worried Gibbs. Kate pulled him closer to her; she felt his warmth next to her quivering body.

**xxx**

Gibbs looked at Kate falling asleep. He saw her smiling, wondering what she was dreaming. He got up slowly and carefully not to wake her. Walking over to the kitchen thinking what they could have for dinner. Gibbs heard Kate muttering in her sleep. Walking back to her, he touched her hand. She withdrew it hiding it under her body. Frowning he headed back to the kitchen, within seconds he heard an ear piercing scream. Spinning on the spot he looked over at a very terrified Kate. She pulled him closer and Gibbs opened his arms as Kate leant against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. Gibbs waited till she had calmed down before asking.

"Are you ok?"

"I just had a really bad dream" she sobbed.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked softly, nodding she sat up.

"It started off with the guys from the office helping me move my stuff here a week ago. Then I was running. Running down a dark alley where no one could help me" she said as Gibbs stroked her back.

"Then the guy grabbed me. Turned around and almost attacked me. Gibbs it was Vince" she cried.

"Don't worry. We locked him up." He said kissing her

"Plus I'm always going to be here to protect you. Be here for the both of you" he said correcting himself placing a hand on her stomach.

"Oh Gibbs, I'm going dress hunting tomorrow with Abby" she said before resting against his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kate was woken up by Gibbs the next morning.

"Abby is here"

"What's the time?" she asked sitting up

"Nine"

"What? Why didn't you get me up earlier?" she yelled

"I thought you could use a sleep in after yesterday" she got up grabbing some clothes from the chest of draws.

"I'll be out in a minute" Kate shouted walking to the bathroom.

"Take your time!" Abby replied.

"Do you want anything?" Gibbs asked walking back to the living room where Abby was waiting.

"No, I'm fine thanks" he looked at Abby, she wore dark jeans, a white t-shirt with black stars on it, her hair tired in a ponytail and not her usual amount of heavy black make-up. Abby read his face and said

"I'm trying to blend in with the crowd. Plus it's all about Kate today" she said a little confused he nodded his head _'I can't be bothered to argue with her then let her explain her theory for like five minutes'_ He thought to himself.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Coffee?" he asked looking p at her.

"Honestly Gibbs, I'm fine" she said walking around the room admiring how Kate had made changes. _'Good changes'_ Abby thought.

"So what are you shopping for?" he asked

"We are just going to have a look at some dress shops, if we are lucky might find one she likes" Abby said turning around to face him, seeing his worried look she added.

"Don't worry Gibbs. These dress shops are totally traditional, big white fluffy dresses that will make her look like a marsh mellow!" Abby giggling at the thought of Kate walking down the aisle looking like a big white marsh mellow.

Kate entered the living room

"I'm ready" she called to Abby

"Wow. You look good!" Gibbs said standing next to Abby.

"I'll see you later today" she said walking over giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Gibbs" Abby replied blowing him a kiss from the door.

"I'll drive" Abby offered as they got into her car. They drove off down the street, parking outside the dress shop they got out. Kate pushed back the door and wandered around pulled dresses to inspect them. One dress stood out than any other Kate had seen in the shop. The gown has a heart neckline, thin crystal straps add contour as the beaded bodice is cinched with a beautiful taffeta drape. Kate stared at it in awe; it was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. She pinned it up to her body and looked in the full length mirror.

"Would you like to try it on?" asked a sale assistant walking up beside her

"Yes please!" The sale assistant guided Kate to the change rooms. Soon she reappeared in the shop, twirling around. "I love it!" she said standing still in front of the mirror once more.

"It really suits you, but we should keep looking. You can't go buying the first thing you see" Abby said

"Yes I can, it's _my_ wedding!" Kate snapped she headed back to the change room. Coming back out after changing she handed it over to the sale assistant. She grabbed Abby's elbow "Come on" she said dragging her out of the shop.

They visited about another four wedding gown shops, but all Kate could think about was that perfect first dress she tried on. She could imagine herself walking down the aisle in it, Gibbs waiting for her at the altar, beaming seeing his beautiful fiancé. Kate was about to turn the corner when a man rushed out, Kate squealed and hid behind Abby. After he had passed Abby turned around

"Kate are you ok?" she asked

"I'm just tired" she lied

"You've been acting weird all day" Abby stated

"Maybe I've shown you too many shops. Let's go home" she said walking back to the car.

**xxx**

"Honey I'm home" Kate called opening the front door.

"Did you find a dress?" he asked coming forward to greet her.

"I did! It is soo beautiful, but Abby said I can't buy the first dress I see" she slipped her hand into his

"Well a smart person recently told me that the wedding is all about you. So go buy the dress _you_ want" he said quietly.

"Really? Oh Gibbs you won't regret. I know it's the dress right dress to get my down the aisle!" she squeaked

"Yeah" he said watching her smile. Kate walked over to the table and sat down.

"We can go back later on this afternoon" Gibbs said sitting across from her. She nodded her head and to Gibbs surprise closed her eyes and fell asleep. He kissed her softly on the head and walked down to the basement.

He picked up the hand sander lying on the bench. He felt the smooth wood of his boat shell, he felt a rough patch and set to working smoothening it out. _'Argh, it's only a week away! Stop freakin' out. Everything is going to be fine. Kate isn't like any of my ex-wifes. I think Kate said all the guests can come, OH MY GOD! I haven't picked a best man. Who could it be? No DiNozzo or McGee, yeah they are mates, but someone who knows me really well'_ Smiling he knew exactly who to ask. _'Let's just hope he accepts'_ he thought nervously to himself as he dug his cell out from his pocket.

_"Dr. Mallard"_

"Ducky"

_"Jethro, I was just thinking about you. I have this wonderful twelve year old scotch. I thought I could bring it to your bachelor party"_

"Ducky! I'm too old for that sort of thing" he commented.

_"Oh, well what did you call for? Mother has been wanting me to bathe the__ corgis_"

"I would be honoured if you are best man at my wedding" he asked

_"Of course Jethro. I would be delighted!"_ Ducky accepted.

"Ok. See you on Monday" Gibbs said letting out a sigh. _'But why I do I still feel nervous? Geez, I've gotten married like four time. Maybe it because I love Kate so much! I just want everything to be perfect for her on her special day...'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kate woke up hours later sitting up she looked around for Gibbs. She heard music coming from a piano. _'Gibbs doesn't own a piano'_ intrigued Kate followed the sound, it grew louder and louder on approaching the basement. She stood at the top of the stares when suddenly the music stopped _"hear that Daddy, I played that piece at the competition and I came first! I got a blue ribbon and everything. You'll see it when you come home" _a little girls voice said.

"Oh no" Kate said under her breath, she looked down at saw Gibbs sitting on the floor clutching onto a tape record in his hand. She hurried to his side and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her.

"Come on, let's go look at that dress" Kate suggested softly. Gibbs nodded his head and got up, they walked outside together.

"I'll drive" Kate said getting in.

Five minutes later they were at the dress shop, Kate had found the dress. She walked to the change rooms, she came out again standing in front of Gibbs.

"You look really pretty!" He walked over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"So what do you think of the dress?" Kate asked nervously

"You look absolutely beautiful!" he replied walking over to stand by her.

"Get changed so I can buy that dress" he whispered into her ear

"You really mean that? You would buy this dress, even though you haven't seen any of my other favourites?" Kate asked

"From what you described to me, this is the dress you fell in love with" Gibbs said. She beamed and quickly disappeared into the changing rooms. She came back out carrying the dress in her arms. She placed it down on the counter,

"When is the wedding?" asked the sale assistant

"Next week" Kate replied Gibbs passed across his credit card.

"You must be proud to be giving away your daughter at the altar" the woman said

"I'm the groom" Gibbs said gruffly accepting back his credit card. The sales assistant then went quiet and packed the dress up in a bag, handing it over to Kate with a smile.

"Are we just going to sit in the car or are we going home?" Kate joked after getting in.

"What she said in there. Is it going to bother you what other people will think of our age difference" Gibbs asked

"Look, I love you _so _much. I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm the one marrying you" Kate said seriously, satisfied with the answer Gibbs started the engine and drove off. When they arrived back at the house Kate rushed to the bedroom to put away the dress. Walking back down the hall she smelt the strong odour of coffee brewing.

"Want a cup?" Gibbs asked Kate shook her head and covered her mouth

"No thanks" she said through her fingers. Putting his mug down Gibbs hurried to her side.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, um, I might go sit outside; the smell is making me sick. No offense" Kate said walking to the veranda out the back. He walked back to the kitchen, staring down at the mug, he took it over to the sink and poured it out. _'My soon-to-be wife means more to me than one cup of coffee'_ he thought staring at the hot liquid gurgle down the drain. Gibbs sat down next to Kate

"What happened to your coffee?" she asked

"Oh, I didn't want it" he said

"Aww Gibbs!" she said getting up wrapping her arms around his shoulder

"Quick give me your hand" she said grabbing it and placed it on her stomach.

"Wow, the baby sure packs a kick" he said amazed

"It takes after you" Kate said with a smile then kissed him on his head. Kate sat back down in the chair she looked down at the table and saw Gibbs holding out his hand. She reached across placing her hand in his. Breathing in deeply _'Finally, everything is perfect!'_

**xxx**

Abby stopped her car outside Gibbs house. She grabbed the bag and rushed up to the front door. She knocked on it, but on the second knock it opened, looking around she thought where they could be. Abby opened the door to the basement but found it empty. _'That's odd. Gibbs is normally working on his boat'_ she thought

"Abby?" someone called she looked up seeing them sitting outside. she walked towards and opened the sliding door.

"Hey guys. I was just out shopping for some clothes, well it because I got this hot date tonight and I thought that I didn't want to wear y normal style of clothes, but I do want to wear something similar to it, so I thought I better go…" she rambled on but was cut off by Gibbs

"Is there a point to this story?"

"Oh yeah. I saw these and thought they were just so adorably cute and just had to buy them!" she pulled something from the bag she was carrying and handed it over to Kate. She looked down at the two little socks, they were black and had little skull and cross bones on them.

"Oh Abby, they are so cute!" Kate squealed she handed them over to Gibbs who smiled broadly.

"It's a very nice thought Abby" he said

"Any chance of a drink?" she asked

"I thought you had a date tonight?" Kate asked

"Oh gosh, that's right! Well I better be off then. Cya" Abby said turning around and walking out.

"Only something Abby would buy" he said examining the socks closer

"Oh come on. It's the thought that counts" Kate said snatching the socks back.

"Don't be mad Kate. It's just its Abby, you know. I like the girl, but she's a Goth" he said quietly

"Well you better get used to it. Because I plan to have Abby involved a lot with our child, she is my best friend!" Kate shouted getting up she walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Kate" Gibbs turned in his seat and grabbed for her wrist. She yanked it free and stormed off. Sighing Gibbs stared out at the garden. The memory of the last time Gibbs saw them alive flashed before his eyes.

_Gibbs looked over at Kelly talking and giggling with her friend as they sat on the edge of a flower bed. Shannon touched his shoulder, he turned around and smiled. _

_"__Do you really have to go?" she asked _

_"I'm a Marine" he answered _

_"But Kelly misses you every time you go, so do I" she whispered looking away from her husband. A woman stood at the glass door on the veranda _

_"Hi" Shannon said getting up from the bench in the garden she had been sitting with Gibbs. She moved across the lawn and stood near the woman. _

_"Come on dear, time to go" The woman announced holding out her hand for her daughter. _

_"Thank you for having me over, Mrs Gibbs" the girl said _

_"You may come any time" Kelly waved good-bye to her friend and walked back to Gibbs with her mother. _

The flashed back then moved to the driveway where he was saying goodbye before getting into the taxi.

_"You don't have to go. Stay home with us" Shannon pleaded _

_"You know I can't do that" Gibbs replied with blue eyes filled with sadness _

_"Please don't go Daddy!" Kelly cried hugging her father around his waist. _

_"See even your daughter doesn't want you to go away" Shannon said with her voice rising. _

_"I'm sorry Shannon" he said kissing her on the cheek._

Gibbs closed his eyes, yet he couldn't escape from the images of the last time he saw his family alive, with Shannon and Kelly standing at the end of the driveway. He didn't want to feel all that hurt and anger again, he opened his eyes and walked inside. He found Kate lying on their bed; he ducked out of sight when he saw she was on the phone.

"Hey"  
"No, I just wanted to talk" Gibbs leaned closer to the door but still out of sight to hear what Kate had to say _'I wonder who she is talking to, probably Abby'_ he thought.  
"It wasn't a fight per se, more like an agreement"  
"Just about stupid little things. But I feel like there isn't something he is telling me"  
"You know Gibbs, that stubborn old grumpy man"  
"Abby! You know as well as I do how much I love him. I just wish he would talk me. Typical about guys isn't it? Never talk about anything, that's how relationships end then they blame it on us girls"  
"Yeah we went this afternoon. The first dress tired on"  
"I look damn good in it!"  
"Exactly!"  
"Be careful what you say. I'll take you off from being on of my bride's maids!" she teased. Gibbs left heading for the basement. He grabbed a bottle from the shelf and started to drink.

Gibbs staggered to his feet; he didn't know how long he had been down here, all he knew was he had to get some sleep. Stumbling around in the semi lit room he found the stairs. He walked up and tried to focus his vision on the room. He tripped over a piece of furniture and fell to the floor. Gibbs crawled around on the floor trying to find the couch; he clambered up lying on his back he groaned as he stretched. Kate appeared in the room,

"You ok hon?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine" he snapped waving his hand around. Sighing she picked up her red coat that lay on the back of a dining chair. After she put it on she grabbed the car keys and walked outside into the cold night air, she got into the car and drove off.

Kate stood in front of the door hoping it would open soon.

"Kate?" Abby asked shocked

"Can I talk to you?" she asked the very sleepy Abby.

"It is one in the morning" she yawned

"I know. But it's about Gibbs" Kate pleaded Abby nodded her head and moved aside. Kate took of her coat and sat down on the couch waiting for Abby to join her.

"Have you ever seen Gibbs drink?"

"Kate, if this is what this midnight invasion is about I'm going back to bed" Abby said getting up but Kate grabbed her arm pulling her back down.

"Please, just hear me out"

"Ok"

"So, have you ever seen Gibbs drink?" Kate asked again

"No more than a few drinks. Why?"

"Because he has crashed on the couch blind drunk" Kate said.

"Why did he decide to get drunk?" Abby asked concerned

"I have no idea. If I would do you think I would be here asking?!" she snapped, Abby was startled at Kate's reaction.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about him" Kate apologised.

"Abby?" asked a man from the door. Kate looked up and saw McGee standing in boxer, Kate suddenly looked back at Abby.

"I'm sorry. I should have realised" she quickly picked up her coat and walked to the door.

"Cya" she said opening the door

"Kate!" but she didn't stop.

Once she was back home she stood in front of Gibbs sleeping on the couch.

"I wish you would tell me what's going on" she sighed kissing him on the head. Kate walked to the bedroom and shut the door.

**xxx**

In the morning Kate blinked open her eyes, stretching she got up walking out to the kitchen. She saw Gibbs slumped over the dining table drinking a cup of coffee.

"I think it's best if I drive to work today" she said plainly getting herself breakfast. He noted her tone towards him, _'It sounded as if she is giving me the cold shoulder. Oh no, I didn't' _he thought to himself, lifting his head he asked

"I didn't hit you did I?"

"What? No you didn't. Do you remember anything from last night?" she asked curiously

"Um, bits of it" he replied holding a hand to his head. Kate stared at Gibbs, shaking her head she walked past him going straight to the bathroom. He stared at the mug then stared after Kate seeing her entering the bedroom. He got up following her, he heard water running deciding she must be in the shower. He pushed opened the bathroom door moving towards the shower. He stepped into the shower standing behind her watching the water running down her body. _'Now is not the time to have dirty thoughts. We have to go to work, just say you're sorry then go back and finish your coffee!'_ He ordered himself. Slowly he placed his hands on her hips, she jumped and yelled.

"Shush, it's just me" he said in her ear.

"I'm sorry for last night. I don't know why I drank so much" he apologised _'Dam right you know why. Just spit it out and tell her. Oh shut up you! Why does my head have to hurt so much?' _

"All I want is for you to talk to me, tell why you are acting weird. Don't think I haven't noticed" Kate said turning around to face him.

"I can't believe our wedding is next week" he stated

"Is that why you drank so much? Cuz your having second thoughts?" she squeaked

"No! No way, I don't know what to tell you about my behaviour last night" pausing for a moment he continued

"Though I've been thinking a lot lately about what we should do for a honeymoon. Well I was actually thinking if you don't mind that maybe we shouldn't have it given your pregnant plus I got a team to run…" Gibbs rambled on

"I think you're in not state to decide anything!" she snapped turning about around continuing on washing her hair. Gibbs let go of Kate and walked out of the shower shocked, sighing he removed his clothes only leaving his boxers. Gibbs walked to the bed sitting down he waited for the shower.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kate and Gibbs stood in the lift patiently waiting for the other person to exit before speaking. The doors opened with the person the doors closed again, Kate stood near the front and flicked emergency switch. The lift stopped and the lights under the rail came on.

"What did you do that for?" Gibbs snapped holding his hands to his head.

"What the hell is going on Gibbs?" Kate asked moving towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird for a while know. Tell me what's going on!" Kate demanded he just stared at her. "Gibbs please"

"I'm just scared that when we get married and have our child that I will lose both of you like I did with Shannon and Kelly" he explained softly turning his head away from Kate. This was one of those rare moments when Gibbs fought back tears threatening to escape. _'This old marine never cries!'_ he ordered himself.

"Gibbs, nothing is going to happen to us! As for what's going to happen after the wedding, well let's just take it one day at a time" Kate said remembering what he had mentioned earlier that morning in the shower.

"That's if I survive today" he said gravely. _'I need to get him to smile and make him happy' _

"Just slap DiNozzo on the back of the head throughout the course of today" the remark made Gibbs chuckle and smile. Satisfied Kate flick the switch and lift hurled into action going towards the squad room floor.

As they walked hand in hand into the bullpen DiNozzo looked up

"Boss, are you alright? You look…" but stopped when Gibbs turned and glared at him "out of sorts" he added later.

"I'm fine" he replied sitting down at his desk. Kate smiled as she settled herself at her desk turning on her computer. She attended to checking and replying to any new emails in her inbox. The elastic that held her hair in a ponytail snapped and flew across the bullpen landing on DiNozzo's desk. He stared across at Kate who mouthed 'sorry' he watched as her dark brown hair cascaded around her shoulders. She turned her attention back to her computer screen, a little while later she got up moving across to the printer. _'If I don't tell her how I feel I shall regret it for the rest of my life'_. Seizing the moment he followed Kate to the printer.

"Kate" he whispered standing next to her, she turned around and stared up at him.

"There is something I need to talk to you about" he continued still at a whisper, Kate had to step closer at him to hear what he was saying.

"You have been working with us at NCIS for quite some time now"

"What are you trying to say DiNozzo?" she asked

"Ok, well I'll just come out and say it. I like you a lot"

"I like you to Tony" her reply only made him frown.

"No, I mean like like, as in love" he said in an even lower whisper. Kate was speechless; she didn't know what to say. Looking down at the printer she grabbed the paper she printed off then looked over shoulder at Gibbs. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Kate turned and walked away.

Gibbs crept up behind DiNozzo, slapping him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?!" he snapped

"Upsetting Kate! What did you say?" he asked

"Nothing that concerns you" DiNozzo shot back.

"She is my fiancé. The woman I love and care about a lot. Now tell me what you said!" he shouted Gibbs slapped the back of his head once more and looked down at the hall which Kate previously walked down. _'Kate was right. I do feel better after head slapping DiNozzo, but why did she leave in such a way. What had he said to her?'_ Gibbs thought to himself. DiNozzo stared at Gibbs for a moment before walking back to his desk

"Hey Tony…" McGee started to speak but was cut off by Tony saying.

"Shut up, Probie".

Gibbs walked down the hall to the Ladies bathroom. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer. When he heard known he knocked again pressing his ear against the door.

"What are you doing Special Agent Gibbs?" someone asked behind him.

"Seeing if Kate was inside" he said turning around to face the person. Jen didn't reply but pushed the door back to enter.

"She isn't in here" she called through the door. Gibbs headed back down the hall towards the lift. The doors slid open and he entered, pressing the button to autopsy the doors closed again.

He entered autopsy with Ducky at his desk.

"Have you seen Kate?" he asked making Ducky jump at the sound of his voice.

"Oh Jethro. You scared me. No, not since yesterday"

"Ok"

"Is something wrong?" Ducky asked Gibbs who was about to walk through the doors.

"Nope, just can't find her" he replied turning around.

"I thought I did see her going into Abby's lab, but then again it could have been anyone. You know this reminds me of a time when…"

"Ducky!" He threatened

"I'll that story for another time" he announced, Gibbs smiled and nodded his head then left for the lift. He pressed the button going one floor up to Abby's lab.

"Abby!" He covered his ears as he walked over to the cd player and turned off the music.

"Have you seen Kate?" he asked walking back to her.

"No" Abby replied then turned her attention back to the computer.

"Ducky said he saw her enter" Gibbs explained

"Well she isn't, Can get back to work?" she asked. Gibbs left the lab

"What about my music?!" Abby shouted after him.

Gibbs reached his desk and flipped his cell phone open. He waited for her to pick up "Kate where are you?"

**xxx**

Kate entered into Abby's lab

"Hello, Kate…?" Abby followed Kate to the back room.

"What's wrong?" she asked Kate didn't reply.

"Hello? Earth to Kate"

"What? Sorry I just got a lot on my mind" she replied.

"What's the matter?" Abby asked again

"Just something tony said"

"What did he say?"

"He confessed that he loves me" Kate whispered

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Abby! I'm getting _MARRIED_ next week, to Gibbs!"

"Hmmm, you got a problem then"

"What do I do?"

"Not sure" Abby heard the ding of the lift, she turned on her music and hurried back to her computer in the front room, Kate hid under the desk when he heard Gibbs calling Abby's name. Kate held her breath as Gibbs entered the room, she dragged her foot closer to her hoping he didn't see it.

She heard Gibbs and Abby quarrelling, she heard the lift doors close and popped her head hoping Abby would come back to talk to her but she didn't. A little while later Kate felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and pressed the little green button.

_"Kate where are you?"_

"I just need some time to think"

_"What did DiNozzo say?"_

"It doesn't matter. I just need to think" Kate said again growing impatient.

_"Tell me where you are"_

"No! Just leave me alone" she snapped the phone shut.

Her phone rang again

"What?" she shouted at him.

_"__Just tell me if you are thinking about getting married?"_

"Don't be stupid. I love you so much and next week I marrying the man of my dreams!"

_"So tell me why you need to think?"_

"Can't I have any thoughts to myself"

_"Kate, I just want to help you"_ Kate didn't reply

_"Is it something that DiNozzo said?"_

"Do you really want to know?"

_"Yes"_ _'I hope I'm doing the right thing. Here goes nothing'_ Kate thought before answering.

"Tony likes me"

_"And he should hope so too. He's apart of team, we are all friends"_

"No, he likes me more than _just_ friends" Kate waited for Gibbs to reply, but it never came, then she heard the dial tone. _'Oh God, what have I done?'_ she thought starting to panic over what she told Gibbs.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I apologise to you fans reading 'Commitment' I've been busy with the start of my new course plus I lack ideas for what to write, but I shall do my best to continue, not long till the end. :) :p

**Chapter 17**

Kate got up moving towards the lift, she wondered how Gibbs must be tormenting Tony about how he feels. Her heart began to beat quickly as the doors opened. Kate walked towards the bullpen, but when she approached it was opposite to what she was thinking. Gibbs and Tony were sitting quietly at their desks minding their own business. Gibbs stood up "With me" he said to Kate as he walked past beckon her with his finger. Kate followed him to the lift, they entered and Gibbs flicked the emergency switch.

Kate turned to face Gibbs

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you about Tony"

"Don't worry about it. I'm the one marrying you, so I guess I win right?" he said. Kate smiled at him; that was a great thing about him. He didn't hold grudges, well with the exception for work.

"So you are not mad?" she asked

"Why would I be? Next week we are getting married, we're expecting a child and going to start a happy life together. Nothing could ever upset me about that" he answered.

"So you really don't care that Tony loves me?" Kate asked looking at Gibbs suspiciously.

"Nope"

"I think that is the alcohol speaking" Kate teased wrapping herself around him.

"Honestly Kate, I don't care. And don't worry I'm not going to beat DiNozzo up about it ether" Gibbs said stroking her face. Kate placed her hand on her forehead

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked concerned

"I think I just need to sit for a bit" Kate replied. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they sat down. Kate grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Gibbs could feel the baby wriggling around,

"Does it always do that?" he asked

"Yeah, makes me very tired" Kate said leaning against Gibbs she closed her eyes.

**x-x-x**

When Kate woke up she noticed she was in Abby's lab.

"What? How did I get down here?" Kate asked walking out into the main of the lab.

"Gibbs brought you, said you was tried and needed somewhere to rest. So I said I wasn't using the back room and you could sleep in there" Abby said looking up from the computer.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching

"4:48pm" Abby replied

"Thanks Abs" Kate said walking out the door she bumped into Tony.

"Oh Gosh, I'm so sorry!" he apologised

"It's ok. No harm done" Tony brushed the fringe out of Kate's eyes.

"Please don't" Kate whispered Tony stepped closer

"Why not?" he questioned

"Because I love Gibbs and next week I'm marrying him. Nothing can ever change that" she explained taking a step back.

"Why did you tell me?" Kate continued

"Dunno. Just had to" He replied shrugging his shoulders

"But I'm with Gibbs and I'm not about to go cheat on him either."

"I'm not saying you. I just needed to tell you" he snorted then continued

"You know me, I'll probably be chatting up some women in the bar tonight!" Kate laughed as they entered into the lift.

"But I guess I told you so it could help me to move on and find someone. Ya know like you've done something bad and your guilty but can't stop worrying about it until you have confessed?"

**x-x-x**

Kate stared at her reflection in the mirror. The week seemed to fly by and she couldn't believe that she was about to get married in ten minutes. Kate looked over her shoulder in the mirror and saw Abby standing behind her.

"You look beautiful!" Abby stated smoothing out the back of the dress.

"Abby what if Gibbs changes his mind?" Kate asked nervously

"Oh my god Kate, you're not having second thoughts?" she asked

"No, just really nervous. This is first time I'm getting married and yet Gibbs has been married four times!" Kate shrieked

"Honestly" Abby said under her breath, she turned Kate around and stared into her eyes.

"Look you love him and he loves you. You are about to become parents. It's a fairytale ending, nothing to worry about" Abby reassured her who gazed down at her belly as a small bump was showing.

"What would I ever do without you?!" Kate smiled hugging her friend tightly

"Oh I plan to be around for a long time. You little baby will be begging to go and see Aunty Abby!" she giggled. Kate also laughed at her enthusiasm, suddenly all the butterflies went away. Taking a deep breath she took the flowers in her hand and stood at the door waiting for her father to lead her down the aisle.

What seemed to be forever for Kate, the doors squeaked opened a minute later and her father stood their holding out his arm. She took it up with her and they walked to the church. The big oak doors swung open and a song started to play, Kate laughed to herself as she assumed Gibbs had ordered that the chorus to 'Love to be loved by you' would be played as she walked down the aisle. As Kate walked down the aisle she looked around at the guest, smiling to herself she saw Tony had arranged to be seated near a tall pretty blonde.

Kate finally arrived at the altar and smiled weakly at Gibbs standing there in his grey suit. Behind Gibbs stood Ducky in a black suit, Abby stepped forward taking the flowers from Kate.

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the face of this congregation, to marry this man and this woman" The priest said starting the service. The whole event seemed very surreal for Kate that Gibbs had to nudge her to make her recite her vows.

"Gibbs, I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise to stand by your side, right or wrong. To feel your hurt as my own and help to overcome. To laugh with you, and cry with you. To love and cherish you forever. To always remember Shannon and Kelly" Kate took a breath, smiling she looked up at Gibbs who had a single tear running down his face.

"Do you Kate, take Gibbs, to be your husband" the priest asked

"I do" Kate replied

"Do you Gibbs, take Kate, to be your wife?" The priest asked

"I do" Gibbs replied.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kissed the bride" They kissed and then walked down the aisle hand in hand as the guests clapped and cheered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After the wedding photos were taken Mr and Mrs Gibbs dodged the thrown confetti as they ran to the car, Kate glared at Tony as most of them were pegged by him. In the safety of the car Gibbs kissed Kate

"You've made me the happiest man in the world!" he whispered as he pulled her closer. The engine started and the driver drove off to the reception being held at a hotel room.

They arrived and found that all the guests were seated and waiting for the bride and groom. As soon as Kate and Gibbs sat down at the table waiters brought out the meals. The room filled up with chatter as everyone ate their meals. Soon Kate's father tapped his glass for quiet, standing up he spoke

"I know Kate probably doesn't want to me talking for long, so I promise it will only be short. I must admit I was not happy about my daughter seeing an older man, but seeing Kate as happy as she is made me realise that neither age nor other things about him does not concern her. She loves him dearly and that is the only thing that matters in a marriage" He smiled towards his daughter and sat down.

Gibbs was about to stand up and say his speech when the music started to play.

"Come on, our first dance!" Kate whispered dragging Gibbs to the dance floor. It wasn't until they were in each other embrace that Kate heard the song,

"It's our song!" she giggled and rested her head on Gibbs shoulder. A little while later Abby and McGee got up and danced around the room. Tony had asked the blonde hair woman he was sitting next to in the ceremony to dance with him. Kate was close enough to Abby that she whispered

"It'll be your turn next!" she grinned Abby returned the smile and McGee blushed bright red. Laughing someone placed their hand on Kate's shoulder,

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked as Kate turned to face her father.

Hours later Kate sat down in a chair, Gibbs appeared next to her.

"I don't think I can walk to the car, my feet are killing me!" she grumbled looking down at her high heels.

"Then I'll have to carry you!" Gibbs replied picking her up out of the chair. Everyone gathered around as Gibbs left with Kate in his arms. Outside the hotel was a black car,

"Thank you James" Gibbs said as the chauffeur opened the back door. Gibbs placed Kate down then quickly closed the door and raced around to the other side.

"Where are we going?" Kate asked staring into his eyes.

"Our honeymoon of course!" Gibbs answered

"I thought you said we couldn't have one because of work?" Kate questioned

"We can, just not work hours" he beamed

"Why you sly little devil!" she said leaning over and kissed him.

On arriving at their house Gibbs rushed out of the car and went around to open the car door for Kate.

"Thank you James" Gibbs said to the chauffeur as he closed the door behind Kate. Reaching the front door Kate pulled Gibbs aside.

"Is his name really James?" she asked

"What?" Gibbs asked back confused.

"Is his name really James or did you just make it up because it sounded like a name of a chauffeur"

"Yes his name really is James. Can we go inside now? I have a surprise for you" Gibbs said holding the door open. Kate smiled and walked to the bedroom, she tried to reach her back to undo the sip.

"Here let me help you" Gibbs offered stepping forward helping to get the dress off.

Gibbs slipped it over her head and hung it up, walking back he wrapped his arms around her landing his hands on her stomach.

"My beautiful sexy wife!" he whispered

"Whoa… Do you always feel that?" he asked amazed

"Feel what?" she asked back.

"Our baby moving around inside you"

"Good guess, given the baby is inside _me!_" Kate teased. Gibbs glared at her stepping back.

"You said something about a surprise?" Kate asked reminding him.

"Oh yeah. Here put this on" Gibbs said handing over a black satin dress that came just below her knees.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as she slipped the dress over her head.

"What type of question is that?" she shot back

"A very valued one! So do you?" he asked again

"You know I do!" she replied kissing him.

"Good, turn around" he put the blind fold on

"Gibbs!"

"You said you trusted me!" he hissed "It's for the surprised" he continued sighing Kate nodded her head. Gibbs lead her to the spare room.

"OK you can look" he said taking it off, in the corner of the room sat a crib.

"But Gibbs we don't know the gender of the baby" she whined

"Taken care of my dear" he said taking her hand Gibbs dragged her closer.

"See blue blanket and pink mattress. Doesn't matter, it's covered!" he said

"It's wonderful! Can you believe it, we are going to be parents!" she exclaimed excitedly jumping up and down. "I know I can hardly believe it myself" Gibbs stated truthfully.

"I know it's going to be hard for you when the baby reaches a certain age. I just want you to know that I will help you and won't ever forget about Kelly"

"I have been thinking about that a lot lately, but something feel different this time." Gibbs smiled and wrapped himself around Kate as they both stared at the crib.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Baby time!

**Chapter 19**

Kate couldn't tell if it was weeks or months that had past. The spare bedroom was looking more and more like a nursery, as more baby furniture arrived at their house waiting for the baby to be born.

Kate sat down at the dining table eating breakfast.

"What are we doing to do today?" she asked looking across the table at Gibbs.

"Well my beautiful wife, it's the weekend, so…" Gibbs muttered creating a fist and moving back and forth.

"Gibbs!" Kate shrieked "What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm pregnant, I hardly feel sexy at the moment"

"Ok then, I'll make you feel special!" he said grabbing her hand he led her down to the basement. Moving her to a section of his boat, Gibbs picked up a sanding tool. Gibbs placed the tool under Kate's hand and placed his own over hers. Putting the tool to the wood he slowly moved it forward,

"You…" he began

"go with the grain" Kate said cutting him off. Smiling to himself he stroked her hand with his thumb,

"You can lean against me if you want" he whispered close to her ear.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Lean against my chest" Kate leaned against him and she could feel his shoulder move in time with the sanding tool. Kate smiled as she could feel his lips pressing against her neck.

"Gibbs"

"Yes Kate?" he mumbled

"I think it's time" she replied placing her hands on her stomach. Gibbs guided her over to the chair and then ran up the stairs. Kate sat down and breathed in and out. She heard Gibbs running around upstairs; suddenly the pain stopped

"Gibbs!" she called out.

"Is it on its way?" Gibbs yelled rushing back to the door to the basement.

"No, false alarm" she replied disappointed. Gibbs hurried down to her side.

"Don't worry, the baby will come soon" he whispered kissing her on the head.

**x-x-x**

Monday morning Kate and Gibbs arrived early to work. Kate slowly walked to her desk to find a small box wrapped up in blue ribbon.

"Gibbs?" she asked staring down at the box

"I've been home all weekend" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Tony…" she asked turning around he wasn't at work yet. Approaching the box she undid the ribbon and peeked inside. Smiling she took out the small baby sized overalls, turning them over she saw a note attached. Picking it up she read it, smiling she stuffed it into her pocket and walked over to the lift to go downstairs.

Kate entered the lab and looked around for Abby. Seeing her in the back room she walked over.

"Thanks for the little overalls"

"It's ok. I got this weird message from Gibbs just now" Abby frowned

"What does it say?" Kate said walking over so she could see Abby's phone.

"_'It's on its way'_ what does that mean?" Abby asked staring up at Kate.

"You only just got it now? Well I had a false alarm Saturday morning" Kate said truing to sound calm, but tears were swelling up in her eyes.

"Oh Katie" Abby said sympathetically

"You know I hate being called that!" she hissed

"I know, but you see I can get away with it!" she grinned and got up to hug her friend. Abby wrapped herself around Kate's shoulder.

"Do you always feel that?" she asked stepping back and looked down at Kate's stomach.

"Yeah" Kate nodded

"Wow" Abby breathed

"You will be there, won't you Abs?" Kate asked

"Hmm?" Abby asked looking at Kate

"Oh, you know I will be there!" Kate smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Don't worry Kate. You're going to make a great mother!" Kate tried to smile but failed.

"I should really be going back upstairs" she sniffed

"Thanks for the baby clothes" she said and left the lab.

**x-x-x**

A week later, early in the morning, Kate rolled over and shook Gibbs on the shoulder.

"It's coming!"

"It's just a false alarm, go back to sleep" he moaned rolling over

"Gibbs! No it's not!" she yelled, suddenly he sat up right and ran around the room quickly packing a bag. Helping Kate down to the car he drove off to the hospital. Twenty minutes later they arrived and Kate was breathing heavier. They rushed inside standing at the front desk Gibbs said

"Quick, my wife is in labour and about to give birth!" The nurse quickly guided them to an empty room,

"Wait here a moment and I'll go fetch a doctor" she said then hurried away. Kate climbed up onto the bed with the help of Gibbs. She looked across at him with worried eyes,

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to go wrong and we will have a healthy baby soon!" he whispered kissing her forehead, Kate smiled weakly and looked up as the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Brad Jacobs. Nurse Teresa said you were expecting" Kate nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Ok, well I need you to put this gown on and we shall see your going" Dr Jacobs said handing the gown over to Kate who opened her eyes. She quickly walked to the bathroom to get changed.

"Gibbs, call Abby" Kate said through the door. She came back out and Gibbs walked out into the aisle to make the call.

"Are you comfortable?" the doctor asked as Kate lay back on the bed,

"Yes thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Abby?"

"My best friend" Kate replied and screamed. Gibbs rushed back in the room

"Is everything ok?" he asked rushing over to Kate's side he took her hand.

"Yeah, it just hurts. Is Abby on her way?" she asked looking at Gibbs who nodded his head.

"Is this your first time giving birth?" the doctor asked, Kate nodded her head.

"Ok then, just relax and let nature do its thing!" he said with a smile. Kate tried to smile back but couldn't.

"Are you sure she is on her way?" Kate asked twenty minutes later.

"Yes she said she would get her as soon as possible" Gibbs said patting her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Abby apologised rushing into the room

"Here is comes!" Kate said shifting her hips. Abby ran over to her side grabbing a hand. Abby found a cloth lying on the bedside table and wiped her forehead,

"Everything is going to be fine" Abby reassured and looked up at Gibbs who looked like one big bundle of nerves. After hours of huffing, puffing and pushing she heard cries, she relaxed back on the bed and Gibbs rushed around to her side.

"It is a boy!"

**- The End -**


End file.
